Play with fire and you end up burned, or do you?
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: We've all seen what Raimundo is like evil, but what about Kimiko? The monks start their training at 8, Kimiko gets taken in by Wuya. Two years pass and still no sign of the Fire Dragon. Will they ever find her? Full summary inside. T for swearing
1. Welcoming the new students

**We've all seen what Raimundo is like evil, but what about Kimiko? The monks start their training at the age of 8, Kimiko gets taken in by Wuya after being chased by a group jungle cats. Two years pass and still no sign of the Fire Dragon. Will they ever find her or will she forever be a mystery? When the Shen Gong Wu reviel themselves, so does our missing dragon. After hearing what the monks have to say, will she stay with Wuya or will she turn good and help the Xiaolin. Rated T for swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here except the plot. ENJOY!**

**Also no flames please this is my first Raikim fanfic, so be nice please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Three children were sat in front of a young master listening to his every order.

"You Omi the Dragon of Water. Clay the Dragon of Earth. Raimundo the Dragon of Wind" he said but stopped, it was like he wanted to say a fourth but could not.

"Master I thought there were four dragons?" the one know as Omi asked, he was a short kid, he was also bold and yellow. He dressed in a robe just like the rest.

"There is young monk, but unfortunately we could not locate her" their master spoke. The boys all looked at each other they were no older than 8 years old.

"But Mater Fung if Wuya gets 'er hands on the last dragon" Clay said but trailed off knowing full well what would happen. Clay has blonde hair, but it always hid by his cowboy hat, he has blue eyes. Clay was from Texas he was a cowboy, but his daddy let him come here to train. The final dragon looked out of the window and to the volcano with a face on it.

"Clay there might not be an if, it might be a has, Wuya might have her already" Raimundo spoke, he was a kid from Brazil, he loved to surf. He has short brown hair and emerald eyes. Master Fung looked out of the window; he had not considered that option. They all looked to each other with faces of worry.

Far away from the temple near the volcano, a girl no older than 8 was running, from what she did not know. A woman had appeared in front of her.

"My child what is wrong?" the woman asked. The little girl turned around and pointed to a heard of jungle cats. "Come my child they will not harm you" the lady said and held out her hand. The little girl took it, not knowing what she had just done. "My child are you aware you have extraordinary abilities?" the woman asked again.

"Yes ma'am for some reason I can control fire" the little girl said.

"Call me Wuya, I will help you master these abilities, I will also give you a place to stay" Wuya said.

"Really?" the little girl asked, Wuya smiled and nodded at her. The little hugged her as a thank you; Wuya hugged her back with a smile.

'_The Xiaolin Temple will fall soon enough' _Wuya thought, the little girl let go of her.

"My name's Kimiko, Kimiko Tohomiko." Kimiko said to the woman.

"Well Kimiko why don't we go to your new home?" Wuya asked.

"I would like that, Wuya" Kimiko smiled and took Wuyas' hand.

Overhead a dragon was flying around trying to locate Kimiko. He sighed and shook his head.

"Dojo, any luck?" Master Fung asked.

"Fraid not Master Fung, I couldn't see her anywhere in Heylin territory" Dojo replied.

"Oh this is most troubling" Omi said with a sigh, Raimundo looked like he was going to hit something, and Clay was being the big brother, comforting Omi.

"We shall begin training tomorrow morning. If Wuya has the Dragon of Fire, she will surely be a threat to us even more now" Master Fung said before disappearing. Leaving an upset Omi, an angry Raimundo and confused Clay. He wanted to know just who this Wuya person was.

Back in the volcano Kimiko was walking through her room.

"This is really mine?" she asked looking at Wuya.

"Of course it is my child, I want you to feel comfortable" Kimiko looked at everything around, video games, computer. It was everything she could ever want. Then something in the corner caught her eye.

"Do I practice on that?" she asked, Wuya looked at her direction.

"Yes my child, you use that to help your reflexes get better" Wuya explained. "We will then start training you in the Martial Arts, and you will start learning how to use your fire power" Wuya said to the girl. "What can you already to my child" Wuya asked her.

"I can make a fire ball but that's about it" Kimiko said pondering around in her head. She snapped out of her thoughts and showed Wuya. Wuya came over to Kimikos' hand and touched it, the heat and power rushing to Wuya.

"Brilliant, all we have to do is get all of the unlocked power released; you will then be as strong as can be" Wuya said.

"Ok but I thought there would be other people. I was told there was four of us, and that I would be at the Xiaolin Temple?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm afraid not my child, however I will allow you to choose which side you want to be on" Wuya said.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"Well you see there are two side the good and the bad. Everyone says the Heylin side, which is us is bad, and the Xiaolin side, which is the temple is god" Wuya explained.

"So what do you think?" Kimiko asked. Wuya sat her down and told her the story from start to finish. Kimiko stared at Wuya in shock.

"So you're just trying to take back what is rightfully yours in the first place?" Kimiko stated, though it was more of a question.

"Yes my child we are" Wuya said, she wasn't going to push her to make a choice right now. "If you would like to sleep on the thought I will allow you to" Wuya said getting up. Kimiko grabbed her hand and Wuya turned back to looked at her. She was shocked when she saw the determination in Kimikos' eyes, the confident expression on her face, mixed with a bit of mischief?

"I'll help you" Kimiko said with a dark voice. "When do we begin?" she asked.

"Tomorrow we start your training" Wuya said. She began to walk out but Kimiko asked another question.

"Where is the boarder to Xiaolin territory anyway?" Wuya looked at her.

"Would you like to see?" Wuya asked, Kimiko nodded. In a flash of green smoke they were at the border. "This is it." Wuya said.

"Doesn't looked to impressive, what happens if you step over it?" Kimiko asked.

"You'll have to fight someone at the temple" Wuya said. "Though most of the time they don't know we've done it" Wuya said.

"Oh" Kimiko said. "Well let's go home, we have training in the morning don't we?" Kimiko asked. Wuya smiled at her and nodded. In a flash of green smoke they were back in Kimikos' room. "Good night Wuya" Kimiko said before changing her clothes and getting into bed.

"Good night, my child" Wuya said exiting the room with an evil smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first chapter. First off I know Wuya was way, WAY out of character, but she will be back to her evil self in a few chapters. Short chapter yes I know but I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW :D<strong>


	2. Four years later, the Dragon of Fire

**Normal P.O.V**

Two years, two years had passed at the Xiaolin temple. The monks Omi, Raimundo and Clay, now stand as Xiaolin apprentices. They have earned the title, and now they stand with their heads held high. They were currently in the training yard when Master Fung said they could call it a day. At the age of 10 they had never been outside the temple walls, and now Raimundo was curious as to what was out there. He snuck out with out anyone noticing and went to the fields, just outside the temple, the only thing he didn't know, was where the border that separates Heylin from Xiaolin territory.

Kimiko stood proud, she had just finished her training session, she had actually kicked Wuyas' rock monsters butts, considering they had them. It was quite a hard task but she had managed. Kimiko was not a Xiaolin apprentice, she was pulling ahead, she was a Wudai Warrior. Wuya had let take some of her powers. Kimiko was able to summon the rock creatures when her mind was set to it; she was able to sense some one near the border. Speaking of that, her head snapped to the border. There was someone there. She was intrigued she had not spoken to anyone except Wuya for the past two years. Wuya had become like a mother to Kimiko. Ignoring the voice that said don't go in her head, she took off to the border.

Raimundo stood looking at the dead waste lands.

"What is this place?" he muttered to himself.

"This is Heylin territory. What do you want?" a figure appeared before him, he saw a woman. The woman had red hair and black lines under her eyes. She was dressed in a black robe and had nothing on her feet.

"Wuya!" she heard someone yell, the woman looked behind the boy, the masters and the other apprentices were coming to help, and Wuya sighed. She felt the presence of Kimiko behind her.

"What are you doing here Wuya?" Master Fung asked. Raimundo backed away from the woman.

"Who is she?" Omi asked master Fung.

"I am Wuya Heylin witch" Wuya said her voice dangerously low. Kimiko flinched at her voice. Not once had she heard Wuya talk like that. The monks and masters could not see Kimiko as she had hid behind a rock. She was still a child, no match for all of them, if they were masters. She was seen, by the boy with emerald eyes and brown hair. He looked at her in shock, but said nothing.

"Wuya you are crossing into Xiaolin territory leave now" Master Fung warned. Wuya snarled.

"Fine, fine Fung, though you better watch out, your temple will fall" Wuya snickered before walking back further into Heylin territory.

"Raimundo" Master Fung said sternly. "What were you doing out here?" he asked.

"I just came for a look around and then she came, and I didn't know who she was, and I didn't think I could outrun her" the 10 year old boys eyes began to water. Master Fung put a hand on his shoulder.

"It is ok Raimundo. Next time though tell us. A warrior by himself alone is weak, however with friends to fight by his side he has power no one could ever think of" Master Fung said, Kimiko stared in shock. Was that true? Wait what did she care?

"Yes Mater Fung" Raimundo replied.

"I suggest we go back to the temple and do some much needed training" Omi said, they all nodded and walked off. Kimiko came out of her hiding spot and ran away, into Heylin territory. Raimundo turned around just in time to see her leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later<strong>

Four years had passed since the incident with Wuya. Rai will never forget that day, the day she snarled, the hatred in her eyes and on her face. Yet it looked like she was trying to control her anger. Why? He had no idea. Could it have something to do with the girl he saw? The girl he remembered her clearly. Her black hair, sapphire eyes, the scared look on her face when he saw her. The way she ran, something about her, it was just, just, he couldn't even figure it out. Fourteen year old Rai was in the training garden with Omi and Clay. Four years and he hadn't told anyone about the girl. Four years and they were now Wudai Warriors. The training ended and they smiled at each other. Yet they still couldn't help but wonder, what has happened to the Fire Dragon?

"Guys bad news the first of the Shen Gong Wu has reviled its self" Dojo said coming out of the temple. They knew all about the Wu, Master Fung had taught them, as well as Dojo.

"Which is it partner?" Clay asked in his Texas accent as he titled his hat over his right eye.

"The Mantis Flip Coin, anyone who holds the coin has the ability to jump like a mantis" Dojo said. "Hop on I'll take you." The warriors hopped on and they took off.

"Kimiko, my child" Wuya said entering Kimikos' bedroom. She was practicing with the rock people things, but immediately stopped as Wuya walked in.

"Yes Wuya" she said quickly.

"I need you to retrieve something for me" Wuya said, Kimiko gave her a curious look, lifting an eye brow. "The Mantis Flip Coin, it has reviled its self." Wuya said.

"So in other words some Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes my child, it is located in San Francisco" Wuya said, Kimiko nodded and pulled on an outfit. "Take the hover board" Wuya said. "It'll get you there faster."

"I don't have a hover board?" Kimiko asked confusion covering her face. Wuya moved her hands and one appeared, Kimiko stared at her. "Thanks Wuya" she said and hugged her.

"Any time my child, but returned with the Mantis Flip Coin" Wuya ordered, the Wudai Warrior looked at her with determination and nodded. The fourteen year old warrior hopped onto the hover board and took off out of the cave.

In the sky Raimundo, Clay and Omi were talking, more like arguing on who should use the Shen Gong Wu first, and why. Kimiko was on her hover board hovering along side Dojo, who turned his head to look at her, then back to the sky, then back to her again with a start.

"WAOH WHAT THE?" Dojo yelled. Kimiko turned to look at them; she recognised them in an instant.

"Xiaolin losers" she mumbled.

"Who are you? And how are you flying in the air with out a dragon?" Omi asked.

"I got a hover board" Kimiko said.

"I know you, you were the girl who was hiding four years ago" Raimundo said.

"Nice job you actually remember me" Kimiko said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't believe you answered our lil' buddies question" Clay stated.

"Fine, fine if you must know my name is Kimiko, and the Shen Gong Wu, is mine" she said and did a sky dive on her hover board. She landed and grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin, but not before fighting the Xiaolin losers, I mean warriors. Kick, dodge, swing, punch, repeat. It was too easy, she needed a challenge, she WANTED a challenge.

"Ok you losers are making this too easy" Kimiko said, none of them had used their powers yet. Omi, Clay and Rai stared at her.

"You want a challenge lil' lady, well you got yourself one" Clay said. "SIESMIC KICK EARTH!" Clay yelled. The earth began to rumble and it flew towards Kimiko who dodged with ease, but got a few scratches on her arms, that she had kept uncovered.

"That's more like it. What else ya got?" she asked.

"TSUMANI STRICK WATER!" Omi yelled, she stared in horror at the giant wave coming for her, she got hit with the water. It didn't do any damage it didn't move her one bit. Omi had a look of satisfaction on his face.

"MY HAIR!" Kimiko yelled.

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" Rai yelled and sent some wind her way, it dried her off and lifted her in the air. The Warriors could only hear the sound of her laughing, as she spun in the tornado. She landed gracefully on her feet.

"Is it my turn now?" she asked, they all stared at her in confusion. "JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE!" Kimiko yelled and sent a ring of fire surrounding them. They had done it, they had found the Dragon of Fire, the only Problem, Wuya had found her first.

"Now I don't want to end this so soon, plus killing is not in my nature. What should I do? Should I take you back to Wuya? Or let you burn to death?" Kimiko said pondering aloud.

"Young Monks!" they heard someone yell, they looked up to see Master Fung on Dojos back.

"When did the gecko leave?" Kimiko asked.

"I AM NOT A GECKO" Dojo shouted and got up in her face. Kimiko remained unphased.

"I've seen better" she shrugged and grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin. "Guess we'll have to finish this another day, Shadow losers" she said and hopped on her hover board, with that she flew off into the sky and back to Wuya.

"It is just as I feared; Wuya had found her before we could" Master Fung said.

"Rai, what did you mean by, 'I remember you'?" Omi asked, Rai looked up.

"Well is saw her when I went to the border four years ago, you know when Wuya came" Rai said trailing off, feeling a little stupid that he hadn't said anything now.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL US!" Omi yelled.

"Well I didn't think it was important, she didn't look like a threat or a dragon at the time" Rai explained.

"It is perfectly fine young monk. I just hope we can explain the truth to her, and get her to help us" Master Fung said.

"What d'ya mean Master Fung?" Clay asked, Rai and Omi looked at him in confusion as well.

"I mean for Wuya to have gotten the young girl to help her, she must have lied" Master Fung explained. "For now let us go back to the temple." With that they hopped on Dojos back and flew off back home.

"YO WUYA I'M BACK!" Kimiko yelled through the halls.

"Ah my child, are you victorious?" Wuya asked.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't let you down" Kimiko said, flipping Wuya the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"The Shadow Losers showed up but I took care of 'em, no biggie" Kimiko said and followed Wuya as they walked through the halls.

"Excellent my child, soon we shall reclaim what is rightfully ours, the temple will fall, and we will have what is rightfully ours" Wuya said, Kimiko looked at her and nodded. "Now my child you should get some rest, the next Shen Gong Wu could revile its self at any time" Wuya said, Kimiko nodded again and headed to her room. Once she was out of ear shot Wuya let out a menacing cackle, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter two done, longer than the first, hopefully better. I hope you liked it please REVIEW! :D and thank you Xiaolin Fan for reviewing my first chapter.<strong>


	3. Wuya accidentally spills the truth

**Chapter 3 ENJOY and thank you again to Xiaolin Fan and ArtisticPrincess for reviewing :)**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did there would be more season, WAY more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Kimiko awoke to a pain shooting through her arms. She looked down at them and frowned.

"Shadow losers gonna pay for this" she grumbled as she got dressed. She wasn't happy not one bit. She went over to her training statue and began her morning routine. Wuya watched with a grin on her face, Kimiko was processing nicely, but one thing bothered Wuya. It was the Shoku Warrior, it wasn't Kimiko, so who was it? She didn't think much of it, since she had Kimiko, none of the others could become Shoku Warrior.

Meanwhile back at the temple, our young monks had just woken up, all of them had immense pain shooting through one part of their bodies, or another.

"Wowe that Kimiko can sure pack a punch" Clay said, holding his right shoulder that clearly had a red mark on it.

"Yes for once I agree with Clay" Omi said rubbing his sore knee. Raimundo just growled, as he tended to his right arm.

"Yeah, while our attacks didn't do a thing. She enjoyed them" Rai complained.

"A strong monk, who laughs in the face of danger, is not really a strong or focused monk. Wuya has had Kimiko with her for six years now, I'm afraid it may be hard to explain things to her" Master Fung said, staring out of the window at the volcano.

Kimiko wandered through the halls of the hollowed out volcano.

"Kimiko my child" Wuya came up to her and hugged her. Kimiko stiffened at the touch, but hugged back.

"Hey Wuya, how're you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Kimiko, child. Your arms they are hurt" Wuya frowned. Kimiko just nodded. She walked with Wuya through the halls of the volcano. Wuya kept talking about how the Xiaolin would fall, and how they would have what is rightfully theirs. Kimiko however was pondering in thought. Wuya she wanted to say more, Kimiko knew this, but she didn't know what more. She shook the thought out of her head and smiled at Wuya. Wuyas' eyes began to glow.

"My child, I am sensing a Shen Gong WU" Wuya said, Kimiko stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle. The hover bored came over in a flash.

"Which is it, and where?" Kimiko asked.

"The Two Tone Tunic, it is located near the outskirts of Tokyo" Wuya said. (A/N I made that up I don't know where the Wu are located sorry :()

Kimiko nodded and hopped on her bored, she took off out the cave.

The monks were riding on Dojo, Master Fung with them. He had decided to come to talk to Kimiko about Wuya. They heard a noise.

"IT'S HER!" Omi yelled and pointed to Kimiko.

"No shit Sherlock" Kimiko rolled her eyed.

"Who is this Sherlock?" Omi asked with a confused look.

Kimiko face palmed. Raimundo observed her. He could see the cuts she had clearly. She had on a blue skirt, with a pink top, some white leggings and black shoes. Kimiko looked at all of them; they all had burns, from her fire. She felt sorry for them, but quickly shook it off. They all landed on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Kimiko was about to run off and look for the Wu when the old guy stepped forward.

"Kimiko, may I have a work with you?" he asked, politely, too politely for Kimiko, she was only used to Wuya being that nice, plus he was a Xiaolin, could she trust him?

"No" she said, and ran for the Wu. Raimundo used his wind powers to bring it to him. Master Fung had a sad expression on his face. This girl wasn't going to trust Xiaolin easily and he knew that.

"Dojo, let's go" he ordered.

"But Master, what about telling Kimiko the truth?" Omi asked, Clay stared in confusion at their master, while Rai looked like he was going to kill someone. The master was just going to leave Kimiko on the Heylin side. He growled.

"We cannot do anything about it; she is not willing to listen. A true warrior is open to anything." Master Fung said and hopped on Dojo.

"Come on kids, I haven't got all day" Dojo complained, Kimiko was too busy having a staring contest with Raimundo to realise what was going on. Though she had heard what their master had said. Clay used his lasso to heave Rai onto Dojo. Dojo took off without a word. Kimiko hopped on her bored and went back to Wuya.

"Ah my child" Wuya came up to Kimiko after she had returned. "I trust you are victorious?" Wuya stated, though it was more of a question.

"No, I'm not. They got the Wu" Kimiko hung her head. Wuya smiled at her.

"Never mind we shall get the next one" Wuya smiled. Kimiko looked at her with an unsure expression. "What is bothering you Kimiko?" Wuya asked her.

"They had their teacher with them, and he said something about telling me the truth" Wuyas' expression changed to a dark one, but before Kimiko could noticed, she turned it back.

"My child you should just ignore them. They tell lies to get people to join their side" Wuya said, Kimiko could hear a tone of annoyance in her voice, and something that sounded like she was lying. "Now I would like to introduce you to some people" Wuya said. Kimiko nodded and followed Wuya through the halls.

They entered the throne room to see six people.

"This is Pandabubba" Wuya said motioning to a man who looked like a panda. Kimiko flinched she knew this guy; he was the richest mob boss there was. "This is Jack" Wuya said with a hint of annoyance. Kimiko looked to a boy with red hair, he looked like a goth, he was dressed in all black. "This is Katnappe" Wuya pointed to a girl in a cat costume. "This is Hannibal Bean" Wuya said pointing to a little bean on her shoulder. "Then we have Tubbimura" Wuya said gesturing to a fat ninja guy. "And finally we have Chase Young" Wuya said. A boy came out of the shawdows about a year older than her, her had cat like eyes and was wearing fine armour. What caught Kimikos' attention were the jungle cats that appeared around her. She got into a fighting stance while everyone stared at her. Wuya walked passed them and nodded at Chase. He clicked his fingers and the cats attacked. Kimiko jumped in the air and yelled;

"JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE" fire began to surround her and the cats back away. She landed on the ground the fire flying from her. It hit the cats; they were sent back and hit the far wall at the end of the hall. Kimiko turned around fire dancing in her eyes. (Not literally)

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR WUYA?" she yelled at Wuya, she had known it was her who told Chase to do that.

"Making sure you are on your toes, my child" Wuya said in a sickeningly sweet voice. That voice make Kimikos' stomach turn. She turned away and walked to her room.

"She is not the one to be the Shoku Warrior" Chase said to Wuya, once Kimiko was out of earshot. The only thing they didn't know was that, she was listening to every word they said.

"I know, but as long as Clueless Kimiko is on our side, they will never have a leader, meaning they will never be able to defeat us, and the world will soon be ours" Wuya laughed menacingly along with the others. Kimiko covered her mouth and ran to her room.

She layed on her bed for almost an hour, before deciding she had to do something. But she couldn't confront Wuya about it.

'_That old guy, he should know what to do'_ she thought as she walked out of her room and through the throne room. Wuya sat at her throne with Chase.

"My child, where are you going?" Wuya asked again, her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Just for some fresh air" Kimiko smiled and exited the room. Once she was out she ran to the border.

She stepped over the border and to a river she saw when she was only 10. Dojo who was flying overhead saw Kimiko and rushed back to the temple.

"MASTER FUNG!" he yelled. "Kimiko's at the river" he said panicking.

"Take us" Master Fung said calmly. They hopped on Dojos' back and took off to the river. Dojo was indeed telling the truth. They landed behind her without a word.

"What is she doing Master?" Omi asked.

"She appears to be meditating" Master Fung said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"But I though you said tha' Wuya din' care 'bout meditation 'n stuff?" Clay asked his Texas accent lingering in his words. To say he's been in China for 6 years, you'd still think he's from Texas. Raimundo stared at her back, she wasn't moving. He decided to make her move.

"Wind" he whispered, and a small gust of wind blew her hair. She finally looked up.

'_Knew they'd come' _she thought and stood up. She turned around to see them all in a fighting stance.

"Heylin are not welcome on our grounds" Rai said.

"Leave now or suffer a humiliating defeat" Omi warned. Kimiko raised an eye brow at Omi. He was short, like he hadn't grown, and he thought he could take her. She stifled a laugh.

"This aint no laughin' matter lil lady. He's not alone, you got a choice, leave or fight" Clay said in his accent. Kimiko looked at all of them, her face changed from confusion to being serious.

"I have no intention of fighting any of you" she said and turned to Master Fung. "I, I would like to hear what you have to say, you know about Wuya" Kimiko requested, looking directly into Master Fungs' eyes. They all stared at her in shock, even Master Fung. He did not expect her to trust them, out of the blue. She stared at their confused faces. "Wuya she, she thought I was out of earshot, and she said something's, about the Xiaolin falling and world domination" Kimiko explained. "That's why I want to hear what you have to say" Kimiko said looking at Master Fung with truthful eyes.

"Master we cannot possibly-" Omi started but Master Fung cut him off.

"Come back to the temple with us, I will explain everything there" Master Fung said, Kimiko looked at them unsure. She only wanted to hear what he had to say, she didn't know if she trusted them. None the less she nodded and followed them. Rai kept looking back to her with a cold face. He didn't trust her, not after what she did, to him and his friends.

"If you're not liking me because of the burns you have, don't you think you deserved them" Kimiko said showing them all her arms, and a red mark on her chest.

"Where is that from?" Omi asked. Kimiko gave him an 'are-you-serious' look.

"It's from you" she said, Omi made an 'o' shape with his mouth, but said nothing.

"Sorry we had to hurt you lil' lady, but we had no choice" Clay said, Kimiko nodded at him as if to say, 'yeah I know'. They arrived at the temple and Kimiko followed them into the room where the vault is. The council were sat around it; they stared up at her and ready a fighting stance.

"Hey, hey" Kimiko called. "Evil girl comes in piece" she said making a piece sign with her fingers and winking.

"She is here to hear the truth about Wuya" Master Fung said and motioned for Kimiko to sit, she did as told. While Clay took a seat on the left of Master Fung, and Omi took one on the right. She felt a presence next to her and turned her head to Raimundo. She stared at him in shock and confusion.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only sitting here to make sure you don't stack anyone" he said to her, she rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Master Fung.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done I hope you like it. The next chapter will probably be all about Wuya and Kimikos' reaction. Please REVIEW to tell me what you thought of this chapter :D<strong>


	4. How Wuya became a witch, Eye of Dashi

**Kimikos' P.O.V**

I sat in front of Master Fung waiting for him to explain. It was pretty awkward. I was getting strange looks from Omi, Clay obviously didn't trust me and Raimundo well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. Dojo entered the room with a scroll in his hands. He passed it to Master Fung without a word.

"Now Kimiko, how much of Wuyas' past do you know?" Fung asked me. I stared at him.

"I don't know anything about Wuyas' past" I answered.

"Very well we shall start from the beginning" Master Fung opened up the scroll and a hologram like thing appeared in the air. I stared in awe.

"A long time ago Wuya was once a normal girl. She lived with her father. However because Wuya never knew her mother, she never knew of the powers she had inherited, her mother was a witch. She set out on a journey to find her mother at the age of 10. Her journey was long and hard and because of it, she learned of her powers. It took Wuya three years to find her mother and when she finally did; her mother taught her everything she knows now. How to raise rock monsters, how to create anything she wants. It wasn't long until Wuya realised her mother wanted the world. Wuya wanted to rule by the mothers' side, but her mother said no. Wuya upon learning the magic she had used murdered her mother, and tried to take over the world" I gasped but said nothing, I carried on watching the hologram.

"Wuya began to terrorize villages and murder innocent people who would not bow to her. The people upon having enough of this called to the dragons for help, thus creating, the Water Dragon, the Fire Dragon, the Earth Dragon and the Wind Dragon. The generations passed down for many years, but none able to defeat Wuya. Finally the generation passed down to Grand Master Dashi, who trapped Wuya in a puzzle box. The havoc that Wuya had unleashed upon the lad went away people returned to their normal lives, though Wuya was never fully forgotten. 1500 years passed and she was let out, this is was about a year before we discovered the Dragons were back. We found the Earth, the Wind and the Water Dragons, but the one dragon we could not find was the Fire Dragon. Now Kimiko you stand at Wuyas' side. You have a choice to make, either leave and come to us or stay with Wuya and let many pay the price" Master Fung stopped talking there. The hologram disappeared and I stared at him in shock. I shook my head.

"You're lying" I said my bangs hiding my eyes, I wanted to cry, but I had forgotten how.

"I wish I was Kimiko" Fung started I cut him off.

"Wuya has been like a mother to me, she is not evil" I said looking up. My face was wet the tears had finally fell.

"Kimiko I am not lying" Master Fung said and reached out to me. I stood up and backed away. Raimundo and the others stood up to.

"Wuya said you guys were liars, but I never thought you would go this far" I said my voice getting higher.

"Kimiko we are most surely not lying to you. You are our fellow dragon so why would we?" Omi asked, I stared at him. I wanted to respond but the lump in my throat stopped me from talking. Instead I ran, I ran home, I ran to the Heylin side.

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundos' P.O.V<strong>

"Master Fung what do we do now?" Omi asked, I stared out after her. Kimiko, she was really hurt, maybe she wasn't all Heylin like I thought.

"We do nothing" Master Fung said, that brought me back to earth.

"How can we do nothing?" I asked. "You're just going to leave her with Wuya?"

"Raimundo, Kimiko had her own decision to make right now, it is up to her which side she chooses" I stared at Master Fung, then out to the Heylin side. I growled and was about to walk off.

"Guys we got a Shen Gong Wu alert" Dojo said, he was shaking head to, erm, tail?

"Well, which is it lil' partner?" Clay asked.

"The Eye of Dashi, it is an endless supply of energy, we gotta go get it now" Dojo said and sized up. We hopped on and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

"Kimiko, my child where have you been?" Wuya asked me.

"I told you I was going out" I said.

"Well I need you to get me the Eye of Dashi" Wuya said, Dashi that name, he was the one who had trapped her.

"Location?" I asked.

"A little pond on the out skirts of Tokyo" Wuya said. I smiled and nodded, I whistled for my board to come. I hopped on and headed out the door. It wasn't long until I was in the sky, I saw the oh to familiar green colour and sighed. They knew, looks like another fight. I flew next to them like always. If there was one thing I believed in it was a fair chance.

"Kimiko I knew you would come to your senses" Omi said.

"Shut it Cue Ball, I'm here for the Wu to give to Wuya" I said and looked at him. His eyes flashed with hurt.

"Then we have no choice but to stop you. As Raimundo would say bring it down" Omi said, I cocked a brow at him.

"He means bring it on" Raimundo said.

"That too" Omi said, I shrugged and landed in the garden.

"Tokyo home sweet home" I said and saw something in the tree, the Eye of Dashi. I ran for it, so did the Cue Ball. We grabbed it at the same time and it began to glow.

"Looks like a Xiaolin Showdown" the Gecko said.

"Speak up Gecko can't heard ya" I called. Dojo growled at me, but continued.

"A Xiaolin Showdown is a showdown that will take place once two people have touched the same Wu. Each person wages a Wu and the one to win the showdown takes all" Dojo said. I shrugged simple enough.

"I wager our Two Tone Tunic against your Mantis Flip coin. First to reach the other side of the stepping stones wins" Omi declared.

"You're kidding right?" I asked, he gave me a questioning look. "Guess not, ok I accept."

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" we yelled. The scenery changed. The stepping stone were high, like if you fell it was bye bye life high. Omi stood on one as I did on the other. Dojo popped out of his top.

"GONG YI TANPAI!" he yelled, we stared at him. "That means go" he said. We nodded and were off. Omi because of him being small was fast, but because of my day to day tree hopping I was faster. I hopped from one stone to another like it was nothing.

"TWO TUN TUNIC!" Omi yelled. I looked back at him to see him struggling.

"NO OMI!" Raimundo yelled.

"Why'd ya do that partner?" Clay asked. I shrugged and carried on. I reached the end and saw Omi still struggling. Might as well put him out of the humiliation now. I grabbed the Eye of Dashi and everything returned to normal.

Omi sat up and rubbed his head. "I am sorry my friends I have failed you" he said and stood up. I walked over to them. They looked at me with a cautious look. I sweat dropped and turned to Omi.

"Nice showdown Omi" I said. He smiled at me.

"You too Kimiko. Does this mean you are going to fight for good now and not evil?" he asked me, Clay and Raimundo looked at me. I didn't look at them I hopped on my board and flew off instead.

I got to Wuyas' palace and walked inside, I was greeted by everyone, even the jungle cats, which still scared me.

"Welcome back my child" Wuya said. I smiled.

"Hi Wuya" I replied, though it came out half-heartedly.

"Are you victorious?" she asked me. I nodded and took three Shen Gong Wu out of my bag. I handed them to her. "Ah looks like you had a showdown" she said to me.

"Yeah, would have been nice if you filled me in on all this stuff before next time" I said. Wuya looked at me.

"My child is something the matter?" she asked, I looked at her. I could either face punishment or act as if everything was ok, but telling a lie has never been my thing.

"I'm fine Wuya don't worry about it" the words came out of my mouth before I could even think about it. She smiled at me and nodded.

"If you are so sure Kimiko, you may take the rest of the day off to rest, if you like" I looked at Wuya, it was pretty late. I nodded and headed to my door; I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. God I was just too tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I wasn't even aware that there was a pair of emerald eyes watching me. I drifted off into a deep sleep, maybe it would help me look for answers. God knows I need them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done this was meant to be uploaded sooner, sorry, anyway please REVIEW :D<strong>


	5. Stealing the Wu, changing sides?

**Kimikos' P.O.V**

It had been 2 weeks since I had seen Master Fung and what he had told me. In that time we got the Third Arm Sash, Jet Bootsu, Monkey Staff, which Jack will not put down, the Helmet of Jong, I have no idea why, the Sapphire Dragon, which scares the hell out of me and the Star Hinabi. I paced around my room, something wasn't right, Wuya she was changing, no not was has, she has changed.

I looked up to the sky. I needed some fresh air. I walked out of my room to be stopped by Wuya.

"I need you to go to the temple" I stared at her.

"Why?" I had to ask.

"I need you to get the Fist of Tebigong, the Golden Tiger Claws, the shroud of Shadows and the Orb of Tornami" Wuya said. I stared at her. "Do not ask questions my child just do it" she ordered. I nodded and called my board over. I took off to the temple.

Since it was the middle of the temple they were all training. I stood on the roof top watching them. I heard Master Fung talking to them.

"Remember a warrior is not at their strongest unless they find inner peace" he said. Inner peace? What's that? I shook it off right now I had to get the Wu. I walked towards the volt.

"Now, how do I do this?" I pondered. I shrugged jumped up and hit the floor with a fist of fire. The volt opened. "Well, that was easy." I walked down the volt got the Wu I needed and headed back up.

The warriors were waiting for me.

"Kimiko I am most disappointed that you have chosen Wuyas' side" Omi said and shook his head. Clay nodded in agreement.

"I told you guys we couldn't trust her" Raimundo said.

"Looks like we gotta fight ya lil' lady" Clay said, I shrugged and threw some fire at them. They dodged it with ease.

"Seismic kick EARTH!" Clay yelled, I stared and dodged the huge bolder coming for me.

"Tsunami strike WATER!" Omi yelled, I wasn't ready for it. It hit me square on. I went flying into the wall.

"Typhoon boom WIND!" Raimundo yelled. The next thing I know I'm in the air and falling to the ground. I screamed, the walls around me smashed and Wuya entered. She caught me in her arms, looked at me, snarled, and put me down.

"You will pay for what you've done to Kimiko" Wuya snarled, I looked to see Chase with his jungle cats. I stared at the Xiaolin warriors, they were outnumbered. "Chase take her home" Wuya ordered, Chase nodded and helped me up. The last thing I heard was a loud boom and then, the vault crumbled to the ground.

We got back and I stared at Wuya.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Made them pay for what they did to you" Wuya answered.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" I yelled, Wuya just shrugged.

"Not my problem" she answered bluntly. I stared at her in shock this wasn't the Wuya I knew, the one who looked after me. She was gone replaced by this thing in front of me. I growled at her. I turned to walk away. "Where are you going?" Wuya asked me.

"The Xiaolin Temple, they were right about you. I've been fighting on the wrong side, I'm done" I said grabbing the Wu and running out.

"She'll be back, if she knows what's good for her" Wuya said and walked further into her palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundos' P.O.V<strong>

I dug my way out of the rubble, which was once our temple vault. Master Fung had walked out while we were fighting Kimiko to get the elder monks.

"Oh Raimundo my friend, I am glad you're ok" Omi said hugging me. I winced at the touch.

"Easy they partner, Rai don't look too good" Clay said, Master Fung came up to us. Clay moved all the rubble with his earth powers. Master Fung went down to inspect the Shen Gong Wu.

"This is not good young monks" Master Fung said.

"Why would that be Master?" Clay asked, fixing his hat.

"The Shen Gong Wu Kimiko has stolen, alone are not very powerful, but together, they create Mala Mala Jong" Master Fung said.

"MALA MALA JONG, OH NO HIDE ME, PLEASE HIDE ME!" Dojo started screaming and hid under Clays' hat.

"Woah there little buddy" Clay said pulling him out.

"Who is Mala Mala Jong?" Omi asked.

"Mala Mala Jong is a warrior made up of Shen Gong Wu, if Wuya can resurrect him then, I'm afraid to say there will be 1500 years of darkness" Master Fung said, he didn't look to good. "For now young monks we shall get you healed, so come" we followed Master Fung out of the vault to be met with Kimiko. I growled and we stood in a fighting position. She looked at us all and put her hands up. She had the bag of Wu. I was ready to send a wind blast at her when;

"Here I think these belong to you" she walked forward and handed the bag to Master Fung.

"Why would you return something after stealing it?" I snarled. She looked at me.

"First off cut the attitude, second off, I had no idea what Wuya wanted it for, third off, I didn't know she would do something like this, and finally I'm sorry. I should have listened when you said she was evil, it's just, it was hard to believe, at the time" Kimiko said to us. I lowered my fighting stance a little.

"Come with me young monk" Master Fung ordered, Kimiko nodded and followed him. "You all go get healed." We nodded and went to our rooms to get some bandages and clean clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

We came to a garden full of cherry blossom tree and wild flowers.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Tell me young monk, what do you see?" Master Fung asked.

"Trees and flowers" I answered.

"Besides that young monk, what do you see?" Master Fung asked again. I looked at the scene before me.

"I see a wild free land, with many things to offer, with the talent to grow and change" I said. "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Just like you, young monk, you are a wild free being, you have many things to offer, the talent to grow and change, but only if you follow the right path" Master Fung said to me, I stared at him. "What path do you chose, Kimiko?"

"I chose, I chose this path, I want to grow and help people, not take over the world" I said. Master Fung smiled at me.

"If you are so sure, I will show you to your room" Master Fung said, I stared at him.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are part of this temple Kimiko, you always have been you just haven't realised it yet" Master Fung said to me. I smiled at him.

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed? Omi never gave up on you and neither did Clay, Raimundo just needs to know you are fighting for good now, and not Wuya" Master Fung said. "Now I shall show you to your room, you will have chores to do in the morning as well." I stared at Master Fung.

"That sounds nice, Master Fung" I smiled at him and bowed, he smiled back, also bowing to me. We walked back into the temple and to where the boys were sat. After Master Fung explained everything to them, they were speechless until;

"YOU'RE LETTING THIS HEYLIN BITCH INTO THE TEMPLE?" Raimundo screamed, he had steam coming out of his ears, and a vain popped out on his forehead.

"Yes Raimundo we are, I also suggest you be nice to your new team mate" Master Fung said. "Also because of this there is one thing you will now be able to do."

"What is that Master?" Omi asked.

"The Dragon Excumai Formation" Master Fung said. We all smiled, well except Raimundo, he was muttering swear words under his breath.

"DRAGON EXCUMAI FORMATION!" we yelled. I ended up doing I hand stand on Omis' hands while doing the splits, Clay was on our right, and Raimundo was on our left. We smiled at each other. I looked at Raimundo who was giving me a death glare, I shrugged it off.

After Master Fung had told us everything we could do now we were together, we went off to bed. Well they did I went to the garden where Master Fung took me. I stared up at the stars in the sky.

"You might have everyone else fooled, but once a Heylin always a Heylin" Raimundos' voice came from behind me.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" I asked.

"Because you don't deserve a second chance, I was the first one to think you would come to your senses, after talking to Master Fung, but you didn't you fought us, injured us, stole from us, and you expect me to give you another chance just like that? I don't know how the others held out so long, believing you would change" he said and paused for a minute, he walked closer to me, he was now stood bang in front of me, he was at least a head taller so I had to look up to him. "I you hurt anyone here, in anyway, I won't hesitate to hurt you." He threatened and walked away.

I felt my knees give way under me, maybe; maybe I should have stayed with Wuya. After a few minutes I got up and walked to my room, well not exactly a room, but oh well. I layed on the mat and stared at the celling. Next to me I could hear Clay snoring and Raimundo muttering in his sleep. It took a while but I finally found sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 5 done. So now Kimiko is good, or is she? Ah you'll find out in later chapters if she isn't or is. I hoped you like this chapter please REVIEW! Also to the ones who are reviewing or reading this story, could you tell me if I'm getting everyone's personalities right so far, cause I have no idea, please and thank you. :D<strong>


	6. Fightin Wuya, Kimiko hurt, Rais' feelins

**Normal P.O.V**

Kimiko had woken up at an early hour, normally she wasn't up before 7, but today she was up at 6. Raimundo walked passed her 'room' and woke Omi and Clay. They got dressed and ventured around to find her. They had spent over half an hour going around the temple; they finally found her, at the training grounds. How could they be so stupid?

"Good morning Kimiko my friend" Omi said, Kimiko who trying to do her Heylin Lava Flow attack, was startled by this. She spun around and shot the lava at Omi. She gasped upon realising who it was.

"OMI!" she yelled.

"TSUNAMI STRICK WATER!" he yelled and the lava turned to rock. Kimiko rushed over.

"Omi I am so sorry are you ok?" she asked a little panicked, while Rai shot her a glare.

"I believe I am top tip" Omi said.

"I think you mean tip top" Raimundo and Kimiko said in union. He looked at her while she smiled sweetly. He turn away upon feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Guys we got a Shen Gong Wu alert" Dojo came running out, not literally.

"Which is it?" Kimiko asked, Dojo looked at her suspiciously.

"What a girl can't be curious?" Kimiko shot him a glare.

"It's called the Lotus Twister, whoever uses it their bones will turn to rubber and they will be able to stretch for miles." Dojo said.

"Well let's get going" Raimundo said, still glaring at Kimiko, she just sighed at him. The hopped on Dojo and headed off.

Omi was sat at the front, Clay behind him, Kimiko behind Clay, and Raimundo behind Kimiko, still glaring holes into the back of her head. She turned to him.

"I suggest you stop glaring holes, unless you want me to rearrange that pretty face of yours" she said, Rai stopped glaring and smirked instead.

"So you think I'm good looking?" he asked, while smirking. Kimikos face then decided to betray her and flared red.

"Don't get your hopes up" she said and turned around, just then they heard an all too familiar sound. They look to the right to see Wuya riding on Kimikos' old hover board. Kimiko glared at her. She then noticed chase and everyone else following. She growled at them.

"Hey Dojo? Where we goin' anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"A swamp" Dojo said, Kimiko stared in horror at his words. No one was paying attention to Wuya, they were all yelling at Dojo for hiding it there. Kimiko however knew Wuya would try something, so she kept an eye on her, while looking forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wuyas' hand light. Kimiko readied her hand; Wuya flung the green fire straight at them.

Kimiko created a fire ball and threw it at the green ball. Both powers were equally matched and Kimiko ordered Dojo to land. He did as told and they all readied a fighting position.

"Kimiko, my child-" Wuya started.

"Don't even finish that sentence" Kimi growled. Jungle cats began to surround them all. Wuya glared at her.

"Fine I was going to say it doesn't have to be this way, but you just proved that wrong" Wuya said, and went to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko growled they were outnumbered and out matched. She sighed.

"Go get the Wu, do not let Wuya get it" she ordered.

"We're not leaving you here lil' lady" Clay said.

"I can handle the cats, I just need someone to fight the others" Kimiko explained.

"I'll stay" Rai said. "Go get the Wu." He ordered, Omi and Clay nodded and ran after Wuya. Chase snapped his fingers and the cats launched for them.

"Raimundo take everyone else I got the cats" Kimiko said, Rai nodded at her and started to fight Katnappe, Tubbimura, Jacks' Jack Bots, Pandabubba and Chase. He was out numbered, but the one he really had to worry about was Chase.

"RAIMUNDO! WATCH YOUR BACK!" Kimiko yelled seeing Chase coming up behind. She tried to tackle Rai out of the way but was stopped by the cats. She growled. Rai turned around in time to see him, and only just dodge him. He looked back to Kimiko and saw her surrounded by three times as many cats.

"JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE!" she yelled fire began to surround her, like a barrier, the cats couldn't get through to her. Raimundo was distracted by this he didn't see the Jack Bots come up behind him. Kimiko however did. "No" she whispered to herself and ran out of the ring, she tackled Rai out of the way, but in the process she got hit. The laser hit her arm, creating a large gash in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Clay and Omi<strong>

"Surrender now Wuya, or suffer a humiliating defeat" Omi warned, Clay who was stood behind him just stared at her. They were both equally away from the Lotus Twister. Omi used his water abilities to get it towards them. However Wuya nocked it out of the way, Omi and Wuya both ran for it. Touching it at the same time, it began to glow white.

"I challenge you Wuya, to a Xiaolin Showdown" Omi proposed.

"Name your game" Wuya said.

"The game is gator hopping. I wager my Shroud of Shadows, for your Third Arm Sash. First to fall into the water loses. Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN" Omi yelled. The water grew deeper and deeper, more alligators were in the swamp, the trees grew three times their original size, the vines going around so they were able to grab a hold of them.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!" they yelled and began to hop from gator to gator.

"Shroud of Shadows" Omi called and in and instant he was invisible. He began to sneak up behind Wuya to try to push her in.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" she yelled and knocked the invisible Omi over. The sash then grabbed him and flung him into a nearby tree. Omi began to fall down.

"C'MON OMI YOU CAN DO IT!" Clay yelled.

"SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Omi called again, this time Wuya couldn't hear him, he was still clung to the tree. "TSUNAMI STRIKE WATER!" Omi yelled and knocked Wuya straight into the water. Once everything had returned to normal, Wuya growled and headed back to Chase and the others, she had a smirk on her face.

"Now I don't like the looks of that smirk there partner" Clay said.

"Yes let us go back to Kimiko and Raimundo" Omi nodded in agree ment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a piercing scream filled the air; it was a girl's scream.

"KIMIKO!" Omi and Clay yelled, Dojo came out from under Clays top and flew them back to where Kimiko and Rai were.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kimiko and Raimundo<strong>

After Kimiko had tackled Raimundo out of the way she didn't have enough time to dodge the jungle cats leaping at her. They ended up clawing at her, biting her. One of Jacks' Jack Bots had shot her again with the laser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" filled the air; Raimundo turned around and saw Kimiko laying lifeless on the ground, near the cats. He growled at them and turned away from Chase and the others.

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" he yelled and blew the cats away. He rushed to Kimikos side. Chase was just about to order another attack when Wuya came and shook her head. She looked at Kimikos still body and frowned, tears began to form in her eyes, Kimiko was like a daughter to her, but she betrayed her, and now Wuya had ordered an attack on her. She shook her head to rid of the tears and they headed off.

"RAI!" Dojo called from above. Rai looked up and picked Kimiko up in his arms. She stirred and buried her head in his chest, causing him to blush.

"What happened partner?" Clay asked, Rai looked at him.

"Tell you later, for now let's get to the temple" Rai suggested, Dojo nodded, while Rai climbed on with Kimiko still in his arms. Dojo flew as fast as he could to the temple. Rai climbed down, his top now covered in her blood. He looked down at Kimiko, her breathing was getting slower.

"MASTER FUNG!" Rai yelled, Master Fung came out to greet them with a warm smile, but the minute he saw Kimiko lying lifeless in Raimundos' arms he stopped and rushed them to the healing temple.

Once inside he grabbed bandages, disinfectant, cotton buds and a fresh bowl of water. He cleaned the deepest wound first. Putting water on to clean the blood around it and slow it down, then he put the disinfectant on, which made her wince and squirm around, Raimundo upon seeing this, felt a pain in his chest, he walked over and rested her head on his knees, stroking her hair to calm her. Master Fung the used the cotton buds and dipped them in water to clean around the edges. Finally he bandaged her up and left her to rest. Clay and Omi went to put the Wu in the volt, while Rai stayed.

He stared down at her sleeping body and couldn't help but take in every part of her. her black hair was now out of its pigtails and sprawled out messily in his lap, he chest raised up and down slowly, he blushed upon realising he was staring at her, ahem, chest. Her outfit was ruined, her stomach was in clear view, her arms were scratched, and her trousers were ripped, you could have actually taken them for short right now. He thought back to when she saved him, he didn't realise the Jack Bot, she had jumped to save him and in the process gotten hurt. After that, there wasn't enough time for her to dodge the cats.

Rai sighed, _'I'm so stupid'_ he thought. _'If I had been paying attention I would have noticed that Jack Bot, and Kimiko wouldn't be in this position. Wait why do I care? She's still Heylin spawn to me, isn't she?' _

"_Now why would she still be Heylin spawn?" _a voice in his head asked.

"_Ok it's official I'm fucking losing it" _Rai thought.

"_You're not losing it."_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_Your conscious" _the voice replied.

"_Great, what are you going to tell me then?"_

"_That you're falling for Kimiko even though you won't admit it."_

"_WHAT? I AM NOT FALLING FOR KIMI!" _Rai mentally yelled.

"_Yeah you are otherwise you wouldn't have called her Kimi."_

"_I didn't."_

"_Did." _

"_Didn't."_

"_Did." _

"_Didn't."_

"_Did."_

"_What are we arguing about?"_

"_I don't know."_

Rai felt Kimiko stir in his lap and looked down at her, her eyes were opening.

"_Gotta go you two love birds have fun"_ little Rai said and disappeared.

"I thought he was me" Rai muttered. Kimiko fully opened her eyes and looked at Rai.

"Where am i?" she asked.

"The temple" he answered.

"What happened?"

"Jack Bots, jungle cats, Chase, Wuya" Rai replied, Kimiko nodded her head in understanding and remembrance. She then realised she was laying on Rais' lap and quickly sat up.

"Sorry" she said, but grabbed her side in pain. Rai shook his head.

"Don't move around so quickly, you'll reopen something" Rai ordered and stood up, holding out a hand. She took it and gently lifted her up. He walked her to where Clay and Omi were.

"Kimiko I am most pleased you are ok" Omi said, Clay gave her a gently hug, being all brotherly like. Raimundo felt his stomach turn, in what he did not know.

"So what happened anyway partner?" Clay asked. Rai explained everything to them, while they walked around the temple to find Master Fung, who was at the vault. He greeted Kimiko and asked how she was, after assuring everyone she was fine, she felt tiered, she felt her legs beginning to give away. Raimundo noticed and caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her then to Master Fung, who told him to take her to her room. Rai nodded and walked out carrying Kimiko bridal style, while still trying to figure out what that feeling was.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed it, so what is Rai feeling for Kimiko? I bet you can all guess. Hope you enjoyed please REVIEW! :D<strong>


	7. A vision, am I better on the Heylin side

**Firstly I'm glad that you all like this story. Now I won't boar you with anything but, thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Kimiko woke up to the sound of birds singing and the soft wind blowing. She sat up and looked around.

'_I'm in my room? How did I get here?' _she thought and stood up. A searing pain in her side instantly brought her hands to her hips. The memories of yesterday flashing through her head, she sighed and walked out to the training room.

"Good morning Kimiko" Omi greeted her as usual.

"Good morning Omi" Kimiko replied, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"You shouldn't be outta bed jus' yet partner" Clays' voice rang in Kimikos' ears, guess she didn't hide it well enough. She looked up at him and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Clay don't worry about it" Kimiko smiled and walked to the middle of the training field. Raimundo stood there watching her. She stared at him. He walked around her to the others.

'_Baka say something to her' _little Rai had appeared in Rais' head.

'_Piss off'_ Rai grumpily thought and sat down in his seat. Kimiko stared at Rai as he walked passed.

'_Wonder what's up with Mr Grumpy Pants'_ Kimiko mused inwardly. She walked to the centre of the training field and focused, she was going to get this Heylin Lava Strike right if it was the last thing she did. She opened her eyes, but one thing shocked her, she wasn't at the temple anymore.

"This is one of Wuyas' tricks, it has to be" she mumbled, closing her eyes again. When she opened them she was in the same place. She huffed in frustration. "What is going on?" she asked.

She began to take in her surroundings. A dead waste land to the left of her. The trees had all died none of the had any leaves on them. The moon shone in the sky, making the trees shadows ghostly looking. She shuddered; honestly it was like a horror film.

She looked to the right. The monks were practicing, laughing and having fun. The grass was growing and the tree blowing in the wind. Raimundo used his wind powers to blow away petals that had fallen off flowers. Clay using his earth powers to create a hole in the ground. Omi then filling it with water. Even through all the noise, it seemed so peaceful, so natural.

"You don't belong Kimiko" a voice Kimiko knew all too well said. She spun around.

"Wuya, what do you want this time?" Kimiko questioned. She shrugged and looked at the monks.

"Just to show you that your powers will never be able to be used for anything…except destruction" she let out her laugh like always, Kimiko flinched upon hearing it. It had been so long since she had heard it. Kimiko looked back to the scene. Kimiko couldn't help but admit it, Wuya, was right. Her powers only caused destruction, never healed, never cooled, never created. Kimiko blink away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kimiko? Kimiko is something the matter?" Kimiko heard her name being called. She blinked again and she was in front of Omi. Kimiko stared in shock. What was that just now? Did it mean anything? Was Wuya really right?

"Hm? Oh? Erm I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kimiko asked quickly.

"You were zoning out" Rai stated, giving her a quizzical look. She shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing I'm fine, really, I am" Kimiko smiled and focused once again. Her eye closed, and she opened them. "HEYLIN LAVA FLOW!" she yelled, lava flowed from her hands to the ground, and all around her, she smiled proud of herself. Until she was brought back into focus. She stopped the flow and looked at everyone, the lava hadn't done any damage at all, the ground was fine, but the look on her everyone's faces, well, they told another story. They all readied a fighting stance. Kimiko looked at her; well she could call them friends now, couldn't she?

"What's wrong?" Kimiko asked, Omi nodded behind her. Kimiko looked only to meat with a most terrible sight. Monkeys', big hairy green monkeys. Kimiko stared, she then face palmed. "Why did I leave the monkey staff with Wuya" Kimiko sighed.

"What is this?" Omi asked. "I am most confused."

"It's the year of the monkey" Kimiko told them.

"What's that?" Rai asked.

"I think it's stood in front of ya partner" Clay said, Kimiko nodded, forgetting for a minute there were green monkeys in front of her. Then it clicked.

"RUN!" she yelled. They took off towards where Master Fung should be, then they remembered, they had gone into town for supplies. Kimiko sighed, time to take charge. "Clay I need you to block the door. Rai get that wood and place in on the hook thingies. Omi freeze the door over when they're done" Kimiko ordered, they all nodded. Rai though caught the fact that she called him Rai, and not Raimundo.

Kimiko stared out the window looking for some sign of why Jack would be here. How she knew it was Jack, well, he's the only one that will touch the Monkey Staff. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

"It's just Jack with a bunch of monkeys. What could he possibly want?" I mutter, while the boys looked at me. My mind then pondered back.

"_I need you to get the Fist of Tebigong, the Golden Tiger Claws, the shroud of Shadows and the Orb of Tornami" Wuya said._

My mind then went to what Master Fung had said.

"_The Shen Gong Wu Kimiko has stolen, alone are not very powerful, but together, they create Mala Mala Jong. Mala Mala Jong is a warrior made up of Shen Gong Wu, if Wuya can resurrect him then, I'm afraid to say there will be 1500 years of darkness."_

I gasped; they were heading to the vault.

"Wuya" I growled clenching my fists. My nails dung into my hands, making blood start to spill out of them.

"Kimiko?" the boys muttered together, I looked at them and they gasped.

"Omi get the doors open. Wuya is not summoning Mala Mala Jong" I growled, I knew my eyes were turning a little red, through all the training, and Wuyas powers inside me, it happened sometimes, that's why they had gasped. Omi nodded and melted the ice.

"Do not come out unless you hear me scream. Got it?" I ordered, they nodded and I ran towards the vault. Easily making it passed the monkeys and Jack.

Once at the vault Wuya was stood with Chase, waiting.

"Kimiko, my child have you come to apologize?" Wuya asked.

"Never in a millions years" I snarled. "The temple is a peaceful place leave now, and I won't hurt you" I warned, Wuya just laughed at me.

"Please you think you can hurt me?" Wuya laughed, I smirked as she stepped forward, raised her hand and shot some green fire at me. I jumped and dodged with ease.

"The key to winning a battle is not the strongest opponent, it is the strongest mind and will" I said to her. She growled a knew I sounded like Master Fung, but this is what he had taught me.

"Forget about that, fight Heylin style" Wuya ordered, I shrugged.

"Fine, all out, a fight to the death" I proposed, Wuya nodded. The fight began. Duck, doge, jump. That's all I was doing, I wasn't attacking. I wouldn't, not until Wuya knew I wouldn't.

"You won't attack back you're too weak to even face me, after you betrayed me" she laughed. I looked at her.

"No Wuya, you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust" I said, Wuya shrugged.

"Heylin fire strike!" Wuya called, that took guts and strength, I jumped out of the way. The fire missed me by an inch. Wuya stared in shock.

"I'm stronger, I'm faster, I'm better" I smirked at her. "HEYLIN LAVA FLOW!" I yelled and shot the lava towards Wuya, who screamed in pain, but something wasn't right, the pain she felt, I could feel it. I stopped and dropped to the ground in pain. I refused to let a sound escape my mouth. Wuya was unconscious; I glared at her still body, then to Chase, who was helping her up.

"You are a part of Wuya; Wuya is a part of you. She owns you Kimiko; she can kill you in an instant. Don't forget that" Chase told me then took off. I sat there for about 10 minutes until Raimundo, Clay and Omi came running in, Master Fung with them, and Dojo on his shoulders.

"Kimiko are-" Clay began.

"I'm fine" I answered panting.

"What happened?" Rai asked. I explained everything to them, how they tricked us, how they were after the Wu.

"The only thing is, I didn't see them leave with any Wu" I finished. We were now in the healing temple, and Master Fung was seeing if I was injured. "I'm fine really Master" I said and jumped down. I walked out of the healing temple and to my 'room'; it was late so no one should really be out. I got to my room and sat down on my mat.

"So are you gonna tell us?" I looked up to see Rai standing there.

"Tell you what?" I asked in an innocent, confused tone.

"Don't play dumb, what do you take me for?" he asked, I opened my mouth to speak. "Don't answer that" he ordered, I shut up right away. His tone he wasn't kidding, he was serious and….concerned? "I'm talking about earlier before we were attacked, you spaced out. You u-Omi and Clay worried" he said, shrugging. He was about to say 'us'.

"Nothing, at least I hope it was nothing" I muttered, hopefully he couldn't hear me. Wrong, he heard.

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" he asked.

"Nothing" I answered. "Please leave I want to sleep now."

"Ok Kimi, but if you need any of us we're all here for you" he said, I was shocked, this was the first time he had treated me like this, and didn't call me Heylin Spawn. "Even though you're still Heylin Spawn." He added.

"Ruining the moment" I muttered and closed my eyes. I found myself asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rais' P.O.V<strong>

I couldn't help but notice how cute Kimi looks when she's sleeping.

"_Dude you are so falling for her" _Little Rai had come out. Rai growled at Little Rai.

"_WILL YOU FUCK OFF?" he mentally yelled/asked._

"_Not until you admit you like Kimiko."_

"_I don't like Kimi."_

"_Then why do you keep calling her Kimi?"_

"_She's a friend, isn't she?"_

"_I thought she was Heylin Spawn?" _

"_How can you think? YOU'RE ME"_

"_Exactly, how can you think it?"_

By now Raimundo was officially confused. He turned to walk out of the room, muttering under his breath.

"That is the last time I argue with myself" he muttered and turned to take one last look at Kimiko. "Sleep well, fallen angel" Rai breathed and headed to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones' P.O.V<strong>

As Rai headed back to his room, there was a pair of green eyes watched him.

"Hey Wuya? Maybe Raimundo's Kimiko weakness?" Jack asked, everyone turned to look at him.

"Don't be stupid Jack. Kimiko can't feel for anyone" Wuya said, though her tone wasn't harsh, Jack got the message to shut up, then and there. Wuya watched Kimiko sleep making out a word she had mumbled. That word was none other than 'Raimundo'. Wuya silently gasped, although everyone could see she was shocked. She ordered everyone back to the palace. Her next plan was on the horizon. She smirked walking with the others, her eyes narrowing; she laughed evilly, then disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow it's been a few days since I last updated. Well good news, my school had closed for a week, so I should be able to update, almost every day if things go according to plan. This was ment to be uploaded on Friday, but I was having some trouble with Logging in, and wanted to know if anyone else has had this problem. Other then that I hoped you liked this chapter, please REVIEW :D<strong>


	8. Enter Toshiro, Wuyas' plan

**Normal P.O.V**

Opening her eyes, Kimiko sat up and stretched. Today Master Fung was giving the monks the day off, so she was planning on going through the flower gardens to the left of the temple. She stood up and began to get dressed, her hair in its usual pigtails, some blue jeans, a long sleeved, yellow top, and a dark blue, almost black hoodie. Yes she used to wear stuff like this when she was on the Shen Gong Wu hunt for Wuya; she guessed she just fell in love with the style.

She walked down the halls of the temple and into the kitchen, to see everyone in their usual clothes, Raimundo in his short sleeved white hoodie, and his green pants. Clay in his cowboy had, blue top and pants, his cowboy boots, and a red scarf around his neck. Omi was still wearing his usual Xiaolin robe. Kimiko walked up and took a seat next to Rai; all of a sudden something didn't feel right to her. She frowned but shook it off.

"G'morning Kimiko" Clay said to her, she smiled.

"Morning Clay" she replied.

"Oh Kimiko what are you going to do on our day off?" Omi questioned.

"Well I'm not sure, I was thinking of going into the flowers gardens to the left of the temple" then a thought hit her, her papa she hadn't seen him in, what? 6 years? "Scratch that, DOJO!" she yelled. Dojo came running in on his hand.

"What's up?" he asked, Kimiko knelt down to his eye level, if possible.

"I need a lift to Tokyo I haven't seen my papa in over 6 years, please?" she asked sweetly, Dojo smiled at her.

"Sure Kimiko" he replied, Kimiko enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. (A/N does Dojo even have bones? O.o) "Kimiko, can't….breath" he managed out, she let go of him in an instant.

"Oh sorry" she smiled and pulled out her phone. She pressed her papas' number and it began ringing.

"Moshi, moshi?" came from the other end.

"Moshi, moshi papa" Kimiko said cheerfully.

"Kimiko how are you? It's been so long" her papa exclaimed, Kimiko smiled.

"I know papa, I was wondering if it would be ok to come for a visit?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course it would Kimiko" her father replied.

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT! I'll see you soon" she smiled.

"Ja ne Kimiko" her papa said.

"Ja na papa" Kimiko answered and turned to everyone, one she clicked her phone shut. "Do you guys want to come and meet my papa?" she asked.

"What's he work as?" Rai asked, Kimiko gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"We own Tohomiko electronics" she answered. Rai, who was sipping his orange juice, spat it out on Omi and Clay.

"Girl I am so in" he answered.

"Yes it would be an honour to meet your father Kimiko" Omi answered.

"I'm in lil' lady" Clay answered. Dojo had already sized up.

"Well what are you kids waiting for? Let's go" Dojo said, they hopped on and took off towards Tokyo, after about 10 minutes flying Rai began to get bored.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No" Kimiko answered.

"How bout now?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO." Kimiko yelled she was getting frustrated. Rai slumped back and layed back on Dojo.

"Sorry it's just it's so boring" he answered, Kimiko took a game out of her bag.

"Goo Zombies 2, play it and shut up" she said.

"Sweet" Rai said, playing the game.

'_That boy is a menace' _Kimiko thought.

'_But that's why you love him' _a voice said.

'_What the fuck? Who's this?' _she mentally asked.

'_Your conscious _answered the voice.

'_Ok I'm insane in the membrane' _Kimiko thought.

'_No you're not'_ the voice said.

'_Who are you?' _Kimiko asked.

'_Call me Little Kimi'_ the voice answered.

'_Ok and what do you want?' _Kimiko asked.

'_To tell you that you're falling for Rai and you know it, but you won't admit it because you know it'll put him in danger' _Little Kimi replied.

'_Well it will, besides to him in just Heylin Spawn'_ Kimiko answered with a frown.

'_You are hopeless'_ Little Kimi answered.

'_HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'_ Kimiko mentally yelled.

'_Exactly what I said….hey look' _Little Kimi brought Kimikos attention back to the sky, she smiled upon the scene.

'_Tokyo home sweet home'_ she thought, she was glad the Little Kimi pest didn't reply. Kimiko carried on staring ahead of her, until they were in a flock of birds. Omi stared entranced by them, while Clay looked like he wanted to eat one, and Rai stopped playing. Avocets were flying all around. Kimiko smiled.

"Kimiko what is the marvellous animal?" Omi asked, Kimiko looked back and smiled.

"They're called Avocets, they're extremely friendly" Kimiko said as one flew near to her, she reached out her hand and petted it, like it was a pet. The others did the same.

"Wow this is incredible" Rai said, Kimiko smiled, Rai turned to hide his blushing face.

"Well we are nearing winter. They always come here for it, it's the best place, everyone feeds them and takes them in, until winter's over" Kimiko smiled. She looked ahead of her again and saw Tohomiko tower. "Dojo you can land here" she said, Dojo complained and landed. Once he had smallened down he slithered up onto Kimikos' shoulders. "Well let's go" she smiled.

They walked to the entrance to Tohomiko tower where some guards were stood. They blocked the way of Kimiko and her friends.

"Papa forget to tell you Jayden?" Kimiko asked the guard, in an instant his face softened, as did the other guards.

"Kimi-Chan it's great to see you again" Jayden smiled and hugged her. Raimundos' face flared up red with anger, and jealousy?

"You too cuz how've you been?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to visit but we've all been fine. What about you?" he asked.

"I've been fine" she answered, Jayden looked behind her to her friends. "Oh Jayden these are my friends this is Omi" she pointed to Omi who bowed, Jayden bowed back. "This is Clay" she pointed to the cowboy who held his hand out.

"Howdy" he said, Jayden took his hand and shook it, with a smile.

"And this is Raimundo" she said pointing to Raimundo who nodded at him, Jayden nodded back.

"Nice to meet you all, Kimi your papa's waiting on the top floor for you, go on in" Jayden said, Kimiko nodded and motioned for the others to follow her. They went into Tohomiko tower and through all the x-ray things. Finally they were in the elevator.

"State floor number please" the elevator asked.

"Top floor please Janet" Kimiko asked.

"Of course Kimiko-san" the elevator answered. Everyone stared at her.

"What I named the elevator so what?" she asked, Rai started laughing but stopped when Kimiko hit him.

"Damn girl stop that, you hit hard" he said, Kimiko smiled in triumph. Once again Rai looked away to hide his blush.

'_HA I told you, you were falling for her' _Little Rai finally made his appearance, well not literally.

'_Ugh not you again' _Rai complained.

'_Yes me again. So when are you going to tell her?' _he asked.

'_Oh I don't know how about NEVER!'_ Rai mentally yelled.

'_Aw come on Rai she likes you too'_ Little Rai stated.

'_Why would she like me?'_ Rai questioned, he was beginning to get depressed now.

'_Because you've been helping her through a lot, it doesn't matter what you call her, you know you can see that she likes you, more than a friend'_ Little Rai stated.

'_No she doesn't, we're not even friends' _Rai said.

'_Then why did she invite you along?'_

'_I don't know, she probably just didn't want us to be bored.'_

'_Then why did you jump at the chance to come?'_

'_I didn't.'_

'_So you wouldn't have come if her dad didn't own Tohomiko Electronics?' _Little Rai asked, Raimundo fell silent on that note.

'_Rai just admit you like her, if not to her then at least admit it to yourself' _Little Rai ordered.

'_No I won't because I don't ok, Kimiko's fucking Heylin Spawn, always has been always will be'_ Raimundo argued, he heard Little Rai mentally sigh.

'_Your call not mine. You might want to jump back into the real world as well, she's waving her hand in front of your face' _Little Rai stated before disappearing.

"Hey Rai we're here come on" Kimiko said, Rai looked up at her; her face was full of concern and care. Rai shook it off and walked ahead of her to the others. Kimiko ran in front of then and to the doors. "May I present to you Toshiro Tohomikos' office" she said pushing the doors open.

"Woah" was all the boys managed to say. A man sat at the desk, they guessed it was Toshiro Tohomiko, jumped up and Kimiko ran to him.

"PAPA!" she yelled and jumped into the small man's arms.

"Kimiko how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine papa, you?" she asked, still hugging him.

"A lot better now I have seen you" he said. Kimiko felt the tears fall down her face, she had to tell her papa about Wuya and her trickery, but first she would introduce everyone.

"Papa these are my friends Omi, Clay and Raimundo" she said pointing to each.

"Ah such an honour to meet you" Toshiro said bowing, the boys bowed back.

"This is my papa Toshiro" Kimiko smiled again, Rai felt his stomach twist, in….pain?

"I hope you've all been taking good care of my daughter for the past 6 years" Toshiro said.

"Actually papa there's something I need to tell you" Kimiko said, and started to tell her papa everything.

"I see, well as long as you're on the right side now I'm proud of you Kimiko, you're growing up to be a fine young lady" Toshiro said.

"Arigato papa" Kimiko smiled.

"Now who would like a tour of the tower?" Toshiro asked, everyone nodded and followed him out of the door. They walked into a room where they were creating little robots.

Omi ran to grab one, it then changed into him.

"Woah!" Omi exclaimed dropping the robot. "How did that do that?" Omi asked, Toshiro laughed, while Kimiko glared at Omi for touching things.

"This is our latest invention, it morphs into the shape of its owner" Toshiro said. (A/N sorry I forgot what else he says about the robo-me things and what they're called, so I'll just call then Robo-me) Kimiko and the others ran to grab one.

"Wow papa these are really cute" Kimiko said.

"Yes they are, you may all take one if you like" Toshiro said, Kimiko looked at her papa.

"Really papa?" she asked.

"Hai" he replied and hugged her.

They spent the next two to three hours catching up and learning more about Kimiko, and most of the time it ended up in Kimiko yelled at one of the boys for touching something, or yelling at her papa for getting her baby photos out. By the time they had all finished talking it was late and they had to leave.

"Ja ne papa, I'll see you soon" Kimiko said giving him one last hug.

"Ja ne Kimiko" her papa answered her. She then hopped onto Dojo, who had grown full size and they took off into the night. The ride back to the temple seemed longer then the ride to Tokyo, and Kimiko was beginning to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes and leaned on the person behind her, which happened to be Raimundo, he stared down at Kimikos sleeping form not daring to wake her, so he left her and let her rest.

In time he began to feel sleepy and lay back onto Dojo, Kimiko still resting on him, Omi and Clay had fallen asleep up ahead of him. Raimundo closed his eyes and fell asleep, somehow while he was unconscious his arms managed to sneak their way around Kimikos waist, he layed there with her in his arms, holding on tighter whenever he felt her stir.

Dojo finally came to land in the temple gardens, it was late and the Masters were in bed.

"Hey guys, wake up we're home" Dojo said, Clay and Omi began to stir and wake, however Kimiko and Rai did not. Clay looked at them both, while Omi was about to wake them up.

"Hold on little partner" he said. "Go grab me a camera first" he said, Omi nodded and ran to get the camera.

"But why do you want this?" Omi asked.

"Omi look at how they're layed" Clay said, Omi did as told and gasped when he saw Rais arms around Kimiko, her head was on his chest and her hand about his heart. "Exactly" Clay said snapping a photo. "Now you can wake them up" he said. Omi ran over to Rai and poked him on the face, nothing; he did it again, nothing, again, nothing.

"RAIMUNDO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" he yelled. Rais eyes shot open as did Kimikos, once they saw the position they were in, Kimiko screamed and jumped up.

"S-Sorry" she muttered face bright red, as was Rais. She then ran to her room and to her mat shutting the erm 'door' behind her. She walked over to her mat and got changed into her PJs. Her mind was racing with questions, until one thing hit her.

'_I like him' _she thought.

'_S'about time' _Little Kimi came out.

'_Shut up' _Kimiko thought before falling asleep.

Meanwhile in the room next to her, Raimundo was doing the exact same thing. His mind raced as he put his PJ bottoms on; yes he sleeps with no shirt on, cue fan girl squeals, and layed down on his mat. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the celling, his mind still raced, until it hit him.

'_I like her' _he thought.

'_S'about time' _Little Rai came out.

'_Shut up' _Rai thought before falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Wuyas' palace.

"So it's settled we attack tomorrow night. Kimiko will have no choice but to re-join, if she doesn't want her precious Raimundo to perish" Wuya said, her evil laugh filled the halls, along with Pandabubbas', Chases', Jacks', Katnappes' and everyone else's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 done hope you all enjoyed it, yes I know there was no Sheng Gong Wu there will be in the next chapter though :) so stay tuned. Yes I know I'm evil and you're all going to hate me later on, but then you'll love me again, as for why well this chapter kinda gives away why you'll hate me. Other than that please REVIEW :D<strong>


	9. A visit from Wuya

**Hey everyone, I'm glad you like this story so far, and I know this is focused on Kimiko and Rai but hey, it's ment to be, so shoot me. Second thank you for all the reviews, you've all been really nice, so thank you a lot. So I won't boar you anymore on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The night flew by and before Kimiko knew it she had to wake up, no matter how much she didn't want to face Rai. She had admitted she liked him, but now she couldn't shake this feeling in her gut, that something bad would happen because of it. She yawned got up and dressed, she headed down to where everyone was eating breakfast, smiling she took her seat next to Rai, who tensed up a little.

"How'd ya sleep Kimiko?" Clay asked, Kimiko arched a brow at him.

"I slept fine, why do you ask?" she asked, Clay smirked.

"No Kim, I mean how did you sleep on the ride home?" Clay asked again, Kimikos' faced flared red as did Rais'.

"I, erm, fine" she whispered.

"Really it looked like you were most comfortable" Omi spoke up; Rais' face went red even more. He looked at Clay to see him holding a picture of Kimiko and Rai.

"CLAY!" Rai yelled when he saw it. Kimikos' head was on his chest, while her hand was resting above his heart, he had his right arm around her waist, while his left arm supported his head as a pillow. A giggle from Kimiko snapped him out of his thoughts on how to kill Clay. "What's so funny?" he asked Kimiko, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Nothing just, I've never seen anyone turn that red before, I didn't think it was possible" she said through her hand. He looked at her.

"Oh yeah, says the girl who looks like she could beat a strawberry" Rai shot back, Kimiko glared, but laughed none the less. She looked at Clay and Omi.

"I'm going to host a new TV show with Rai" she said, Rai looked at her shocked.

"Oh really Kimiko? What's it called?" Omi said eager to know, she smirked.

"How to kill your two best friends, in less than five seconds" she warned, that got Clay and Omi running, Kimiko jumped up from her seat. "And the Chase begins" she grabbed Rais' hand. "Come on you're helping me" she said, and with that they took off running towards the other two.

They finally caught up to them in the training yard.

"Kimiko surrender now or suffer a humiliating defeat" Omi warned, Kimiko gave an innocent smile.

"I'll take my chances" she answered.

"Well then young monks, why don't we make it a tag battle?" Master Fung asked, everyone turned around to see Master Fung behind them, Dojo perched on his head.

"Yeah sure" Rai smiled.

"Very good, Omi and Clay, against Kimiko and Raimundo" Master Fung proposed, they all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure" they chorused.

"Very well begin" Master Fung ordered.

"TORNADO STRIKE WATER!" he yelled directing it to Kimiko.

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" Rai yelled Lifting Kimiko into the air, she looked back and winked a thanks at him, he blushed but didn't let his concentration go.

"JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE!" Kimiko yelled coming down on Clay. Omi too caught up in the tornado strike failed to notice this, as Clay was hit with the fire attack, he fell to the ground with a thud. Kimiko stopped mid attack when she saw this.

"CLAY!" she yelled and ran to his side. He had burn marks going down his arms and one on his face. Master Fung and the others rushed over.

"Kimiko, you have incredible power" Master Fung said, tears began to well in Kimikos' eyes, though she wouldn't let them spill, Wuya was right, Kimiko was better off with the Heylins.

"It's not my power, it's Wuyas', I can feel it" she said, at that moment she also felt like they were being watched, though looking around she couldn't see anything, unless, Kimiko stood up.

"Let's get him inside" Master Fung propped, everyone nodded and followed, but Kimiko stayed, looking around.

Once Rai was half way down the corridor, he turned. Upon realising Kimikos' absence he went to find her. He found in the yard with….WUYA!

"What do you want Wuya?" Kimiko spat, Rai hid behind some vases so they wouldn't see him.

"I've come to give to a second chance Kimiko, return to the Heylin side, you know you don't belong here" Wuya offered, Rais' eyes widened, would Kimiko take the deal?

"No dice Wuya" Kimiko turned to leave, but what Wuya said next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"It would be a shame if Raimundo was to get hurt, don't you think?" Wuya asked, Kimiko half turned to her, she knew Rai was watching, her eyes layed on him, while he flinched.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked again, her voice lower, softer.

"Come back to the Heylin side, and I'll let the boy live" Wuya offered, Kimiko turned wide eyed at Wuya, she wasn't joking, Kimiko knew that, she didn't want Rai to get hurt, so the only thing she could do was;

"O-" she was cut off.

"She's not taking it Wuya, leave now" it was Rai, Kimiko turned to face him. Behind him Dojo came slithering out from the door.

"Hey Raimundo, Kimiko, Master Fung's…" he stopped midsentence, screamed and ran to Master Fung and the others.

"Now, now Raimundo, I believe Kimiko has to make the choice" Wuya said, Rai glared at her then looked at Kimiko, with soft eyes.

"Kim" Rai held his hand out for her, the monks all came running up behind him.

"Wuya, what are you doing here?" Master Fung demanded.

"Waiting for Kimiko to make a decision" Wuya stated. Kimiko looked at Rai, then Wuya and back to Rai.

"Rai, I don't want you to get hurt" she said, tears threatened to spill form her eyes, Rai walked up to her.

"I won't I promise, but you had the sense to come here, are you really going to leave?" he asked her, a single tear fell from Kimiko eyes.

"She doesn't belong here, she's way too strong for any of you to help her control it, she only cause destruction, nothing more, nothing less" Wuya smirked, she knew she was getting to Kimiko.

"Not true, fire can be classed as sparks, and sparks can fly between people, fire can bring them closer together, or further apart, it all depends on destiny" Rai said, Kimiko stared at him in shock.

"Kimiko belongs here, and to get our friend, you have to go through us" Omi said, Kimiko looked at him.

"Kimiko ain't leavin' here wi'out a fight missy" Clay said, Kimiko stared at them all, Rai; again, put his hand out to her, she stared at him and took it.

"I promise, I won't let her take you Kimiko" Rai whispered pulling her into a hug, Kimiko finally let the tears fall from her eyes, the went from her face, to Rais' chest, he didn't care, the only thing that mattered to him, was Kimiko was here, she wasn't going back with Wuya.

"Very well, Kimiko the offer is still open" Wuya said. "You better keep your guard up Raimundo" Wuya warned before disappearing. Kimiko pulled back to look Rai in the eyes, he smiled down at her.

"Everything's ok, you're not leaving here without a fight" Rai said, letting her go, much to his dismay, and to hers. She smiled up at him though.

"Thank you, all of you, I'm glad you were here to help" Kimiko smiled, everyone nodded at her. The loud sound of a rumble interrupted the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Woo wee ain't it about lunch time nah?" Clay asked, everyone laughed at him and his appetite, while Master Fung chuckled, Kimiko and Rai walked back over to the others and they headed inside for some lunch. Kimiko turned around again, she still couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 done, seriously though later in the story, like two chapters or something, you're all going to hate me, so I'll apologize now for it, and again when it comes, SORRY. Well I hope you all liked this chapter please REVIEW :D<strong>


	10. The attack we couldn't win, Kimiko why?

**SORRY PEOPLE, this is the chapter you will all hate me for. Why? Well read it and see again, SORRY. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

After the events of yesterday Kimiko was glad she had friends like these guys, however she still couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off and headed to the training field. Omi and Clay were training, while Rai watched from the side lines.

"Afternoon Kim" Rai smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Afternoon Rai" she answered him, again she had the feeling she was being watched, she turned around but there was nothing there.

"Yo Kim, you ok? You've been looking around a lot lately" Rai asked her, Kimiko looked at him.

"Huh? Oh yeah fine, I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched" Kim answered him, Rai gave her a weird look, then it hit her Hannibal Bean, that's who she was being watched by. A frown appeared on her face, what was the Heylin planning?

"Hey kids we got a Shen Gong Wu alert" Dojo came running out with the scroll.

"Which is it?" Omi asked. Kimiko opened the scroll.

"The Shard of Lightning, whoever possesses it, can move at the speed of light for a few seconds" Dojo explained, Kimiko stared at it, while Dojo sized up, she then flung it into her bag and got on, Dojo took off.

Out of the plant pot in the Xiaolin temple, Hannibal came out, Wuya appeared beside him, lifted him up onto her shoulder.

"So is Raimundo going?" she asked him.

"Yes" Hannibal answered, Wuya smiled.

"Perfect."

Dojo was flying through the could trying to avoid the lightning, while Kimiko and the others struggled to stay on him, at one time Kimi nearly went flying off of him, if it wasn't for Rai that is. She reached out and caught his hand just before he fell, he smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"DOJO LAND, WE'LL GO ON FOOT!" she yelled over the roar of the thunder. Dojo complied and landed, the rain poured down heavily onto our four heroes'. Kimiko stared at the top of the cliff.

"I think I see something" she said.

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" Rai yelled, surely enough it knocked the rest of the cliff off, and the Shard of Lightning was there.

"OH YEAH!" Kimiko yelled and high fived Rai, who smiled at her. Omi started climbing to the top of the mountain, but unfortunately Wuya, Chase and the rest appeared.

Chases' cats surrounding Rai, Jacks' Jack Bots surrounding Kimiko, and Wuyas' Rock minions surrounding Clay.

"Hurry and get the Shard Omi!" Kimiko yelled up to him, Omi nodded and carried on climbing. The Jack Bots attacked and it didn't take long for Kimiko to beat them, the same with Clay and the Rock people, it was Rai they were worried about, they ran to help him. The cats attack, scratching and clawing at him and Clay. Kimiko was able to deal with cats, none touched her, but then she caught on, they weren't going to stop not until;

"I'll just leave them alone, please" she begged tears began to swell in her eyes, the cats stopped and everyone looked at her. Omi came back down.

"My friends we are victorious" he smiled, Clay stared at Kimiko as did Rai.

"No we're not partner" Clay said, his voice low, Omi frowned, he looked over to Kimiko, to see her with Wuya, tears formed in her eyes, but they did not spill.

"Kimiko" he said.

"I'm sorry" she said, Rai balled his fists, his teeth clenched.

"Let her go Wuya" Rai ordered, Wuya smirked, that got Rai more pissed. "TYPHOON BOON WIND!" he yelled, Wuya pushed it away with her hand and sent Kimiko out to fight him, Rai stared at her. "Kim" he whispered, tears fell from her eyes, but she knew she had to fight.

"JUDOLETTE FLIP FIRE!" she yelled, Rai jumped out of the way, he looked up in time to see her gone. Kimiko was gone as was everyone else. Omi came to Rais' side.

"What happened?" Omi asked, Rai just stared at the place Kimiko had been.

"She betrayed us" Clay said.

"No she didn't Wuya wouldn't have stopped attacking until she left with her, we couldn't hole the cats back, she had no choice" Rai said, he pulled himself off the ground and walked over to where Dojo had sized up. They flew back to the temple but, when they were there things were different. The land it had lost everything, the trees were bare and dying. They looked to the ground to see Kimiko in front of the Masters. Dojo flew right passed, Kimiko looked up.

"FLEE MY XIAOLIN APPRENTICES FLEE!" Master Fung yelled, the rock people were ready to fire at them.

"No don't waste your breath" Kimiko said, she stared at them as they passed. "Keep an eye on them, I'm going back to Wuya" Kimiko ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kimiko at the palace, Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

Hate. That was the only thing I could feel, hate for Wuya, hate for myself, if I had been more powerful none of this would be happening. I walked through the palace to where my new 'ruler' sat. I bowed to her in respect, though I couldn't feel any.

"Wuya the Masters have been captured" I said, Wuya smiled.

"Excellent" she said. "Now you may called it a day Kimiko, my child, you room is where it was, untouched" Wuya said, I growled inwardly, I didn't want to be here none of this was right, it couldn't be right. I sighed and walked through the door, to the bed and layed down. My head fell onto the pillow, I couldn't hold it any longer, I cried, the tears I wanted so disparately to hold, I couldn't, I was scared. Wuya, she would catch the monks and kill them, she would kill Raimundo. Finally I don't know how it happened, but I fell asleep, my dreams plagued with Wuya and the previous fight I had with the monks.

* * *

><p><strong>With the monks Rais' P.O.V<strong>

How did this happen? How did we get from being a team, to the world ending? Kim she was gone with Wuya again. We needed a way to fight Wuya but how? We landed in the forest near the lake, Jack Spicer was there.

"Jack" Omi said.

"What are you doing here? We thought you'd be with Wuya" I spat at him, he shrugged.

"Hey I don't want the world to end like this" Jack said, Omi perked up.

"We need a puzzle box , to trap Wuya again" Omi proposed.

"Yeah good luck, the only person to make one of them was Grand Master Dashi, and you missed him by 1500 years, you'd need a time machine to get to him" Dojo said.

"Did someone say time machine?" Jack asked, we all looked at him, we were going to regret this.

"Yeah" Clay said, Jack smiled.

"I have a time machine, we can go to my house and use it" Jack said. "Thought it only has enough power to send people back like two seconds" Jack pondered.

"Well, why don't we just use the Eye of Dashi? That had an endless supply of power, doesn't it?" I asked, everyone stared at me.

"You are most right Raimundo" Omi smiled, Dojo sized up.

"Well what are we waiting for? We got a world to save" Dojo said, we hopped on his back.

"And a friend" I muttered under my breath, though they all heard me.

"Yes and we also have a friend to save" Omi smiled.

We landed in front of Jacks house and ran inside.

"Ok so who's going?" I asked.

"I will go" Omi said, Clay nodded.

"Ok but won't you need more Shen Gong Wu then the Orb?" Clay asked, Omi shook his head.

"No you will need the rest to fight against Wuya" Omi said, we nodded, Jack walked over to his machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Ok Raimundo light it up" he said, I nodded.

"EYE OF DASHI!" I yelled and placed it in the machine.

"GOOD LUCK OMI!" we yelled, Omi nodded and stepped inside. Once he was gone the light died down, I stared out of the window it was late, really late.

"Oh did I mention, I have no idea how to get him back?" Jack asked, I stared at him.

"WHAT?" I yelled, Clay walked up to him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?" he yelled, Jack began to cower away, I sighed and looked out of the window again, trust Jack, now we're one more monk down.

'_Kimi I know you're strong, so please be safe' _I thought I could feel the tears wanting to spill from my eyes, the one of the most important things in this world, the most important people, Kimiko, the one I loved, was taken away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think good, bad, and again I'M SORRY, SO SORRY. But anyway please REVIEW :D<strong>


	11. Kimiko, Raimundo, one kiss, one attack

**Kimikos' P.O.V**

The day was young, the breeze was dry, I sighed, nothing, no one was left. Master Fung was captured, I captured him, Raimundo, I hope he's ok. I sat on my bed watching the sky, just for a change, but there was nothing, the darkness surrounded everything. The doors to my room opened, Wuya stepped in, I hid the growl that was desperate to come out.

"Kimiko" she said, I looked up, not saying a word. "I want you to attack Jacks' house" she ordered.

"I thought Jack was on our side?" I asked, I dreaded the answer, I heard Wuya growl.

"He's betrayed us Kimiko, he's with the Xiaolin" Wuya told me, my eyes widened; maybe, just maybe they have a shot now. I stood and walked to Wuya.

"I'll be back, with them" I said and ran out. I ran faster than I ever have before, passed the temple, passed the woods, finally I was at Jacks. The rock people suddenly appeared behind me, Wuya didn't want me making any mistakes. I sighed, motioning for them to follow we headed in. as quietly as possible, the basement wasn't far, I heard voices.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?" a voice called, a southern accent lingered on each word, I smiled Clay, then another voice.

"Well you see the Time Machine only send people to the past, so I have no idea how to get Omi back" Jacks' voice, you couldn't mistake it, then what he had said registered in my mind, I gasped, Omi was stuck in the past?

"There's someone outside the door" Raimundos' voice played through my ears, I sighed I didn't want to do this.

"ATTACK!" I yelled, the doors burst open and the rock people attacked. Taken aback by shock, they had no time to react; at least I thought they didn't.

"DOJO!" Clay and Raimundo yelled, Dojo sized up and began to fly, but not before I shot Jack off of his back. I glared and looked at him. The rock people surrounded him.

"Stop" I ordered, they did as told. "Go back to Wuya, I'll bring the traitor him myself" I growled, they nodded and left. Grabbing Jack by the collar of his shirt, I lifted him up. "What did you do?" I asked, he looked at me scared.

"W-What do you m-mean Kimiko?" he asked me, I threw him to the wall, he slammed into it, making it dint, I walked over to him.

"Omi, what did you do to him?" I demanded, he looked up at me in shock, he didn't think I heard, a smile played on his lips.

"I sent him to the past, trapped him init. I was always on your team Kimiko" he smiled at me, I sighed.

"Wuya will decide what to do with you" I began to walk away, Jack ran to keep up with me, once out we ran back to the palace.

I stood in front of Wuyas' throne, Jack stood behind me, he told her everything what had happened.

"Take him to the dungeon" she ordered, her rock people complied, while Jack screamed like the girl he was. I was so lost listening to him scream, I didn't realise the smirk that tugged at my lips, Wuya however did.

"See Kimiko, it's not so bad being back on the Heylin side, is it?" she asked me, I didn't answer; I walked out of the room, out of the palace. I was changing, Wuya was changing me, I had to find Raimundo and Clay, I just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Raimundos' P.O.V<strong>

I sat with Clay and Dojo in the cave, the fire burned in front of us. No matter how much I didn't want it there, it was. No matter how much I wanted to keep believing, I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to think Kimi, was still Kimi, I was slowly having my doubts. I needed air, air that wasn't filled with smoke.

"I'm going for a walk" I stood up, ready to leave.

"Are you sure that's a good idea kid?" Dojo, he had to ask, I knew it wasn't, I just couldn't take this, I needed to clear my head.

"Let him go Dojo, Rai just needs to clear his head" Clay said, I nodded. "Remember use the Wu if you need to" he ordered me, again I nodded and left.

I walked and walked, I eventually came to the place where Kimiko was, when she decided to listen to us. A smile played on my face, all the memories I had, the good and the bad came rushing back to me. I felt the tears threaten my eyes again, only this time I let them fall, no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, Kimiko was gone.

"I thought I'd find you here" a feminine voice came from behind me, Kimiko. I wiped my tears away and turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, she flinched at the sound of my voice, but regained her composure easily, she stepped closer and closer, until she was looking up to me. I saw the tears in her eyes, they wanted to spill, my heart began to ache, I reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Kimiko, it's alright, I'm here for you" I tried to comfort her, her tears fell, I could feel my top become wet from her tears, I didn't care, all that mattered was, she was here, with me.

"Rai, I don't want to do this anymore, I want this to be over with, I don't want to hurt anyone else" she whispered into my chest, I looked down to her, lifting her head up to meet my eyes, with her chin.

"You won't Kim, all this will be over soon, I promise" I whispered to her, she stared at me; I knew she didn't have any hope left.

"But the Heylin, Rai, it's changing me" she told me, this I was scared of, but I knew I couldn't let her lose any more hope.

"I promise Kimiko, even if you do change, we'll help you change back, you're the Dragon of Fire, everyone changes, even us. But if you change to something evil, I won't give up hope, not until you're safely back with us" I whispered, she stared at me, the hope returned to her eyes, the tears stopped falling, without warning I pressed my lips to her in a soft, gently kiss. To my surprise she didn't push me away, or hit and scream at me, she kissed back with equal amount of passion and love. Screaming on the inside with joy, I wanted this moment to last, but all good things have to come to an end. We pulled apart for air, I smiled down at her.

"No matter what happens in the end Kimiko, I will always love you" I said to her, she smiled, the warm, loving smiled I love to see her with.

"I love you too" she whispered to me, I smiled at her, but like I said all good things must come to an end.

"Well isn't that sweet" a sickening voice mocked, spinning round on my heel I saw Wuya, she glared at me, while I glared back, Kimiko stared in shock. "Kimiko you shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy" Wuya warned. "Especially when you know, it'll bring their death" she spat, her hands glew green, the next thing I know, I was hit, a searing pain in my body.

"NO!" I heard Kimiko yelled, my eyes opened, she was held back by Chase and some of his cats.

"I told you Kimiko, I would make you suffer" Wuya said, rather calmly at that, her hands again glew green, but this time I was ready for it, I jumped out of the way before it could hit. Landing on my feet in front of her, I yelled;

"TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" the wind shot from my hands, more powerful than ever, I was running on rage, I knew it wasn't safe, I knew I could be blinded and it could bring my death, but I didn't care, I wanted Kimiko back. Wuya set the fire all around us, I was trapped and Wuya, had the advantage. Growling I shot the wind to her again, she moved the earth to block it. One of her rock people came up behind me, crushing me in its grip; she shot her fire at me, more slowly, more painfully. I could feel the blood drip from my stomach, to the ground below me. The wicked grin on Wuyas' face is one I'll never forget. More fire encased my body; I could feel the burns, my skin growing sore. I stared at her as she brought out a knife, I knew what she would do, this was it this was my end.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the scene before me, Rai he was going to die, and it was all my fault, if I never came out, none of this would have happened, if I had just left, gone home, none of it would have happened. I watched as Wuya drew the knife back, I stared, my mouth opened, I wanted to yelled at her, to tell her to stop, but no words came out, I was too scared, I couldn't talk, I closed my eyes, I didn't want to hear Rais' scream, and I didn't, instead I heard;

"SEISMIC KICK EARTH!" Clay, he came to save Rai, a smile played on my face, thank Dashi, then another voice came.

"TSUNAMI STRICK WATER!" Omi he was back to, tears formed in my eyes, I wouldn't let them spill I couldn't, they were here to help Rai; I was grateful, more grateful than ever. I heard Wuya growl.

"Chase, back to the palace" she ordered to him, I felt him nod, he grabbed my arms and began to drag me away. I sighed, and began to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Rais' P.O.V<strong>

I had passed out, I don't know when, but I do remember how and why. My eyes shot open. A pain in my chest brought my hands straight to it.

"Rai you're awake" Clay came rushing over to me, Omi and Dojo behind him. When did Omi get back?

"Raimundo, my friend, what happened?" Omi asked, they were all looking at me concerned. I sat up and lent against the wall of the cave.

"I went for a walk, Kimiko showed up, she told me she was scared, and that the Heylin side was, changing her, more than last time. I told her that no matter what happened, we'd be there for her, we'd help her change back, and that people would always change, but there's always a way back. Then I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her, and I told her that I loved her. She told me she loved me and then, Wuya came, and attacked, and, well, you know the rest" I explained, I looked to Omi. "When did you get back anyway?" I asked him, Omi gave me a smile.

"Well when I went back in time I met Grand Master Dashi, I told him we needed a way to take on Wuya, he told me if I could take the pebble from his hand he would give me the key, so we went through this whole showdown, and in the end I asked him for it, he gave it to me, it turned into this," Omi got the puzzle box out of his robe. "Then I realised I had no idea how to get home, so I began to panic, then I thought of a plan, so I went to find where Wuya would make her palace bigger, since she's been expanding it, then I froze myself with the orb, and waited till she expanded the right part of her palace, and now here I am" Omi smiled to me, I smiled back, finding it hard to do so.

"So how do we open the box?" Clay asked, Omi looked at him sceptically.

"Well Grand Master Dashi said, the box will open when the person who needs to open it, opens it" he explained, I stared at him.

"Great not like we don't need to open it, let me give it a try" I offered, Omi shrugged and handed it to me. I tried but couldn't, it was either because I was weak, or the box didn't like me. I passed it to Clay, he couldn't opened it either, neither could Dojo, and Omi told us he had already tried. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now we need to make a plan, and a way to get Kimiko back" Clay said. "Any suggestions?" we all stared at each other and began thinking, then Omi piped up.

"I have a most brilliant plan, my friends" he smiled triumphantly, we all gathered around him to hear the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimikos' P.O.V<strong>

Once inside the palace Wuya struck me with her fire ball, I winced in pain, I wouldn't scream, I won't give her the pleasure of it. I looked up to her, my teeth gritted and my right eye closed in pain.

"You are not allowed near them" she ordered, I stood up.

"You can't order me around Wuya, I am not your servant" I spat, she smirked.

"Not yet" she whispered, her hand started to glow red, I felt my mind become blank. "From now on, you will do as I say. You will eliminate the Xiaolin Warriors, you will follow every order I give to you" I heard her voice in my head, I tried to block it out, how I tried, only I couldn't, I sighed, I opened my eyes, I hadn't realised I closed them, before I knew what was happening, I was bowing down.

"Yes Wuya" I said, what has happened to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you all think of this chapter, yes I'm a horrible person, Raimundo will get better though, I promise, and a BIG thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, I love you all, and again I'm SORRY I made Kimiko evil. Oh and thank you <strong>**DustinHunterPRNS****, this chapter was for you, so I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW :D**


	12. I want my friends, new leader, together

**Normal P.O.V**

A week had passed by since Omi had come up with the plan, they trained more than ever, harder than ever, they were now strong enough to fight Wuya, but the only thing they didn't count on, was Kimiko.

Kimiko, for the past week she tried to regain control of her mind, of her body, nothing she tried worked. She stared into the darkness in her mind, she was fully aware of what her body was doing, and what her mind was thinking. They were currently scouting the mountains, looking for the monks. They had done this many times before, they never found them, but Wuya insisted that they were out there, therefor sending her to find them, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>With Clay, Omi, Dojo and Rai, Rais' P.O.V<strong>

"So how do infiltrate Wuyas' palace?" I asked, Omi I rolled my eyes at him. "In other words break in" I explained.

"That I do not know Raimundo" Omi answered, Clay nodded, Dojo on the other hand was looking at something at the entrance to the cave.

"Why don't you try giving yourselves up" a snicker was heard, our heads turned, Kimiko she stood there, she was wet through, it had been raining the last few days.

"Kimiko, I am most glad to see my friend safe" Omi smiled at her, she snickered stepping into the light.

"Zip it Cheese-Head, you're coming to Wuya" she ordered, I looked at her, it wasn't Kimiko, her eyes they were blank.

"Kimiko whatever Wuya's done to you fight it, you're strong enough to break free" I told her, she just laughed, her hands lit with fire, she shot them our way. We jumped over her and out the cave.

"Listen lil' lady we don't wanna fight ya" Clay told her, Kimiko smirked.

"Make it a lot easier for me then" she took a step closer, I had to do something.

"Kimiko we're your friends, please listen to us" I begged, she scoffed.

"You're Xiaolin, you are not my friends, and I have to annihilate you" she told us, we all gasped, Kimiko she never speaks like this. Wuya had control over her and, so help me Dashi, I will break it.

"So last week ment nothing to you?" I asked, she looked at me questioningly. "You said you love me Kim, we're your friends, help us help you, you have to fight this" I ordered, she looked at me blankly.

"Fat chance kid" she said. Kid? She didn't even remember our names? I walked over to her, looking down into her eyes.

"Fine if you really want to get rid of us, be my guest, I won't stop you, but there is something I want first" I said, she raised her eye brow at me.

"What?"

"This," I replied crushing my lips to her, it was the last hope I had, the kiss filled with all the hope I had left, for her, for me, for Omi, Clay, Dojo, the monks, I needed this hope to get through to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V <strong>

The darkness around Kimiko began to lift, light, just one ray of light filled the emptiness, she stared into it. The face she saw making her heart jump, Rai, he still hadn't given up hope, thinking quickly, she walked to the light her only thought was that she could break from this. She walked to the end of the light, the darkness lifted around her, her eyes filling back with emotion, she saw Rais' eyes close, his lips pressed firmly onto her, she smiled at the feeling.

Raimundo withdrew his lips from her, looking into her eyes, he saw it, the emotion, the darkness that surrounded them, gone, but now she looked lost.

"Kimiko" he whispered, she smiled at him and nodded. Without a warning the rock people appeared, capturing the monks, and Dojo, Kimiko gasped in fright, the puzzle box fell from Omis' robe she picked it up and looked at it, then to Omi.

"The box will open when the person who needs to open it, opens it" he told her, Kimiko nodded she knew exactly what he ment.

"Back to the palace" she ordered, climbing up onto one of the rock people's heads.

Once the palace was insight Kimiko began to panic, she didn't want her friends to suffer from anything, her only hope, was to trap Wuya in the puzzle box.

Entering the palace she saw the rock people had also caught the Masters, and Jack was also there.

"Well this is a surprise, the monks, the Masters and the traitor" Wuya smiled, Kimiko walked up beside her. "Kimiko my child, you have done an excellent job" she praised, Kimiko tried her best to smirk, but it came out as more of a sad smile.

"You shall not get away with this Wuya, Kimiko will come to her senses sooner or later, she will stop you" Omi said, he was losing hope and quickly, he didn't think Rais' kiss had worked.

"Now why would she do that, hm? I can give Kimiko everything and anything she could ever want" Wuya said, she turned to look at Kimiko, who was still looking at everyone. "Kimiko, my child, what would you like? Anything, you like I will give it to you" Wuya smiled warmly at her. Kimiko thought for a second.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Anything" Wuya confirmed, Kimiko turned to look at Wuya, her eyes filled with determination, sorrow, love, and fear.

"I want my friends, I want my world back, and I want you GONE!" she yelled, opening the puzzle box, Wuya began to scream, she screams filled the hollow halls. The rock people came crumbling down, everyone started to cheers for Kimiko. The palace began to shake.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Dojo yelled, everyone hopped on, Rai turned to look at Kimiko, she was on her knees. The power Wuya had once gave her was gone, she was weak.

"KIM!" Rai yelled, Dojos' shot around to look at her, gasping he flew in front of her, Rai pulled her into his lap, she had passed out from the energy loss. She came too when they were half way out the cave, she saw a huge bolder coming down on them, jumping from Rais' lap she yelled;

"JUDOLETE FLIP FIRE!" the fire shot from her hands, sending the bolder into little pieces. She walked to the front of Dojo onto his head, the puzzle box still in hand. Dojo looked up at her but thought nothing of it, Kimiko stared straight ahead, the exit was blocked off by rock and boulders.

"CLAY YOU'RE UP" Clay looked up to see what she ment; he nodded, readied his stance and yelled;

"SEISMIC KICK EARTH!" the boulders moved out of the way, more came tumbling down, Kimiko growled, this was frustrating her.

"RAI! USE YOUR WIND POWERS AND GIVE US A PUSH!" she yelled to him, he nodded and faced away from everyone else.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" he yelled, everyone held on tighter to Dojo. "TYPHOON BOOM WIND!" he called, the wind came shooting from his hands, giving Dojo an eminence push through all the boulders, in the process Kimiko had dropped the puzzle box, she let it slide, if Wuya came out, she could beat her again.

Flying over the land that was once wasted turned back to normal, the trees regained their colour and leave, the flowers began to blood again, the birds started singing. Kimiko had missed this; she had forgotten what it felt like to have the sun beating down on her, to hear the birds sing, to smell the fresh flowers all around her. Flying over the temple, the destruction Wuya had done on it had repaired itself, Kimiko smiled, her only worry was that the Xiaolin would not accept her anymore, she had done terrible things. Finally after what felt like an eternity Dojo landed. Climbing off Jack ran away to his house to see if the mess had cleared, and to throw up, the Masters all entered the temple, Raimundo, Clay and Omi went to Kimiko, who was currently watching the far sun rise once again.

"You did it Kimiko" Omi smiled at her.

"Yeah you did awesome lil partner" Clay commented, a smile tugged Kimikos lips, but it was also a smiled of sadness, as well as happiness. Raimundo came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You saved us all Kimiko, you should be happy" Raimundo told her, he heard her sigh, she turned to face him.

"I am happy, it's just, well" she couldn't get the words out, she didn't know how to.

"You are worried we will not accept you, young monk" Master Fung had come back out, Kimiko nodded, Raimundo let go of her, so Master Fung could talk to her.

"You monk, you have done many terrible things, but in the end you saw the light, you chose the path you wanted to, not the one that you thought you were destined to, what has this experience taught you young monk?" Master Fung asked her.

"Dude you got any idea what he's on about?" Rai asked Clay, Omi and Dojo, who simply shrugged at him. Kimiko on the other hand understood fully.

"That destiny is something you should not know, something you won't know, something you have to shape yourself, weather for better or for worst, your life is your own path. There will be ups and downs, bends and curves in the road, but in the end, all that matters is that you do the right thing" she turned to Omi, Clay, Rai and Dojo. "I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past" she told them, they smiled at her and hugged her.

"Now young monks, there is only one thing left to do" Master Fung smiled, everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it Master?" Clay asked, everyone looked at him curiously.

"It is time to choose, who shall lead you into the many battles to come" Master Fung explained, everyone looked at each other and stood in a line. "But first, Kimiko," Kimiko turned to look at him, "from now on this is your home, you are one of us, and are always welcome here" he told her, Kimiko smiled at him and bowed.

"Thank you Master Fung."

"now then, for the leader" he said, everyone turned to Rai as he began to glow, his robed changed into a black and red robe, with a dragon going up his left arm, a gold sash around his waist, everyone stared at him.

"Alright Raimundo" Clay cheered, Kimiko smiled at him.

"Way to go Rai" she said, he smiled at her, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her, it was short but sweet. They turned to see Omi he had tears in his eyes, but they weren't sad tears, no, they were tears of joy. Raimundo let go of Kimikos' waist and walked over to him. Omi simply looked up, smiled, and bowed to his new leader; Raimundo smiled bowing to Omi as well. He turned to Master Fung.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking why did you choose me?" Rai asked, everyone stared at him, while Master Fung just smiled.

"I think Kimiko can answer that for you" he told them, everyone turned to Kimiko; she blushed at the sudden change.

"Well if I had to take a guess, it would be because, you're the strongest willed out of all of us, you never gave up hope even when things got bad, and you were willing to do whatever it took, to defeat Wuya" Kimiko explained, Rai looked at her.

"But in the end it was you who beat her" Rai said, Kimiko stared at him.

"Notice I said if I had to take a guess" she told him, everyone laughed along with Master Fung at Rais' clueless expression. Eventually he just shrugged and laughed along with them.

The night had finally rolled around, everyone was sleepin, well everyone except our favourite fire dragon. Kimiko sat on the branch of a Sakura tree they had in the yard, staring at the stars she smiled, even though she had lost the one woman who was like a mother to her, she had gained a second home, her papa was proud of her, her friends were great, but she couldn't help but worry about what would happen when Wuya came back.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice startled her, she turned around and saw Rai, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jheeze Rai, do you always sneak up on a girl?" she asked him, he chuckled a minute and sat down next to her.

"Well I called your name five times, but you never answered" he told her, she just shrugged at him.

"I was just thinking" she told him, he looked at her, without even asking he knew what was wrong.

"Wuya won't be coming out of that puzzle box for a long time" he told her, Kimiko turned to him.

"How do you know that, for all we know she could-" Raimundo silenced her with his lips.

"You talk way too much, you know that?" he asked when he pulled back, she just smiled at him, resting her head on his left shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

"I sent Clay and Omi back to find the puzzle box, it's safe, hidden beneath the vault" he told her, Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief; Rai looked back down at her, then to the stars.

"So where do we go from here?" Kimiko asked him, he looked at her, smiling.

"On a new adventure, with my new team, and my new girlfriend" he told her, Kimiko smiled that's what she wanted to hear. He stared at her a few more minutes before moving a strand of hair out of her face. They returned their attention back to the stars.

Kimiko sighed; everything right here and now, was perfect for her. She had the perfect family, perfect friends, and the most perfect boyfriend in the world. Her whole life was complete, she didn't want it to change, and hopefully it never would.

From behind them Dojo watched the two kids he considered family, he was glad Kimiko was on the right team, and that they were together, but he couldn't shake the feeling that sooner or later, something was going to happen, something that might tear one of them apart from the inside out. Shaking it off he thought of it as nothing and returned to bed, slithering out the room as he did so.

'_Sometimes when people play with fire, they will end up burned. Raimundo he played with fire, in the process, he got a new creation from it, a new friendship, sometimes, playing with fire won't burn you, but help you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow well that's this story finished everyone, sorry if some of you are disappointed, but all good things must come to an end. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, please :D<strong>


	13. AN please read, info bout Sequel

**Hey peoples this is just an author's note sorry to disappoint but great news. Most of you have asked for a sequel for, Play with fire and you end up burn, or do you? Yes there will be a sequel, it shall be called 'The Fire Within' so keep an eye out for it, I'm not sure when it'll be uploaded but all I know is it will be soon. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story as well I'm glad you all liked it. :) :D remember keep an eye out, bye for now people**


End file.
